


sunflower

by lilacvenus



Series: If I could do it all over again, I would. And I wouldn’t change a thing. [16]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sorry Not Sorry, Teen Romance, but when he isn't, confused Thomas, newt is beautiful, newt is younger like for 2 years, newt likes to wear skirts and make up, they met at a party and Thomas confuses newt for a girl, will i ever stop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:06:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24982051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacvenus/pseuds/lilacvenus
Summary: Newt got on the bike and started pedaling, getting a little ahead and then circling back to where Thomas was. The blond smiled at him and turned away again. Thomas walked down the sidewalk, watching how the rays of the sun illuminated Newt's golden hair and also his features when he looked at him, how it was that Newt stood on the bike and his skirt moved with the wind, surprisingly not showing nothing but his thin, pale legs.
Relationships: Newt & Thomas (Maze Runner), Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Series: If I could do it all over again, I would. And I wouldn’t change a thing. [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413310
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	sunflower

Thomas had a feeling. He would not know how to describe it, he knew that if he told Minho, his friend would only reply that it was normal to be excited. Because, they were going to a halloween party that promised to be awesome, but Thomas knew that was not the reason.

Something inside his chest, and the way the environment around him felt differently but looked the same, suggested that perhaps tonight would mean more to him than just a hangover the next day. He did not know how to interpret it, but the feeling was in his chest, planning not to disappear until the brunet could give it a meaning.

He released the pencil he was holding, stretched his arms up, letting out a sigh. He decided not to give more importance to the hunch before he could think about it further.

"Thomas!" Someone excitedly opened the door to his room without knocking, Thomas knew exactly who it was but still couldn't help but roll the eyes because his friend hadn't knocked before entering, surely his mother let him into the house although he didn't hear the doorbell.

"What's up, Minho?" The brunet turned in the chair and looked at his friend, who had a box in his hands.

"The costumes have arrived." Thomas put on a mocking smile and motioned for Minho to pass, the Asian ignored him but went inside, placing the box on the bed. They both looked at it, and after a few seconds Minho started to open it.

"I must admit, I didn't expect much for the money we spent on them, but they are pretty cool." Thomas smirked and picked his respective costume.

"Wait for Teresa to see hers." Minho took the wonder girl costume and set it aside, taking his and putting on the mask. "Gotham city awaits for me." Thomas laughed and lightly tapped his friend on the shoulder, trying on the cape of his superman costume. "We are going to save some girls." Thomas laughed loudly this time at his friend's bad joke as the sound of the doorbell began to ring.

Teresa sang to the rhythm of the music coming from the speakers of Thomas' car, well, formally it was not his car. It was actually his parents' but since Thomas used it almost daily that's how they referred to it.

The brunet parked the car a few streets near the house where the party would take place.

"Look who came to save the party." Minho yelled as the three friends crossed the entrance to the place. Teresa rolled the eyes, and Thomas just laughed denying. They were greeted by shouts of celebration and a couple of laughs from their other friends.

By the time the party was at its climax, Thomas wasn't even a little drunk. He was already on his fourth beer, and headed to the kitchen for the fifth. He winked at a girl in a witch costume, and continued on his way leaving her giggling and flushed.

Before entering, he observed that _a girl_ in a wig of what seemed to be fluorescent orange was arguing with a rather insistent boy. _She_ was trying to go upstairs and the boy seemed to be harassing _her_ by the expression on _her_ face. Instinctively Thomas approached and followed. Upon reaching the top floor, the other boy noticed Thomas' hard gaze on him and looked back at him. He seemed to panic a bit as he instantly stopped talking and after a few seconds walked away. _The girl_ realized what had happened and also looked at the brunet.

"Everything's good?" The words came carefully from Thomas' lips, kind. _She_ watched him for a minute, Thomas couldn't express it in words but the look made him feel exposed. After an instant, _she_ seemed to come out of _her_ trance and nodded slowly several times.

"Yeah. It's just that, some guys call you a freak but they still demand for a blowjob.” Thomas didn't understand the confession well, so he decided not to comment on it. _The girl's_ voice sounded hoarse, and it didn't surprise Thomas at all, knowing that girls can be quite noisy at parties. "Anyway, thank you so much Superman." _She_ seemed to have a tense face, thinking something. "Unless," _She_ left the phrase in the air, and the brunet felt bad at understanding what _she_ wanted to imply.

"No no no. I am not like him.” Thomas also waved his hands in denial. "I just wanted to make sure he didn't hurt you." _She_ relaxed _her_ features and a sincere smile slowly formed on _her_ face.

Thomas with all the different colored lights surrounding the place and the beers he drank, tried to get a good first look at _the girl_ in front of him. In addition to the garish orange wig on _her_ head, _she_ wore a rather rare costume, which did not appear to be as elaborate, consisting only of thick lines of white cloth covering some parts of _her_ body in a weird way. _She_ was really thin, and of a fair complexion. His features were sharp and the brunet didn't know of makeup but he didn't have to be an expert to know that _hers_ was pretty good. Upon appreciating _her_ better, Thomas realized that _she_ was _cute_.

 _The girl_ seemed ready to leave, so Thomas decided to keep talking to avoid it.

"Of what are you in disguise?" _She_ walked a bit, leaning against the railing of the stairs.

"Really? You don't have any idea?" Thomas tried to remember if he had ever seen anything like it, but after a while he just shook his head in denial. "You have to see Fifth element."

"It is a movie?" _The girl_ nodded at the question. "Maybe someday you can show it to me." _She_ laughed, and unlike the other girls, the comment had not made _her_ blush, but made _her_ place a mocking smile on _her_ face.

"Maybe." _She_ looked at the empty bottle the boy was holding in his hand. "Come on, I'll walk you to the kitchen. I also need a drink.”

They went downstairs and entered the kitchen, which was empty except for two people in the corner, doing what Thomas thinks it was, cocaine.

 _The girl_ took a bottle and poured some of it into a red cup that Thomas didn't realize _she_ had been holding since he first saw _her_. The brunet just had a beer, and when he was going to talk again, someone entered the kitchen.

"Thomas!" Minho yelled as he placed an empty beer on the table and started to look for another. "We have been looking for you. Stacey has been looking for you.” Thomas rolled the eyes and _the girl_ laughed silently because _she_ saw him do it. Minho opened a beer and looked up to notice _her_ presence. "Oh." He seemed to realize.

"Minho, _she_ is," Thomas watched _her_ and for the first time realized that _she_ had never told him _her_ name. _The_ _girl_ looked at him oddly, as if what Thomas had said offended _her_ , but _she_ slowly regained _her_ neutral face and cleared _her_ throat.

"Leeloo." _She_ said in a slow and uneven voice, Minho laughed and Thomas seemed not to understand.

"He haven't seen it." Minho commented, trying to excuse his friend for not understanding the reference. _The girl_ just smiled at Minho and made a hand movement, indicating it didn't matter.

"I know." _She_ just answered. Minho took a drink from the beer and nodded.

"See you later." He commented as a farewell and while the _girl_ nodded, Minho left the kitchen.

  
  


"So, matching costumes." _She_ climbed up onto the kitchen counter, sitting down and crossing _her_ legs. _She_ took _her_ glass and gave it a sip. "So, you are," _The girl_ in the orange wig bit _her_ lip, avoiding a teasing smile. "A couple?" Thomas' cheeks were tinged with embarrassment and he quickly denied, earning a laugh from _her_.

"No, no." He denied now with words. "They are not couples costumes." He assured.

"Batman and Superman? Everyone knows they fucked at least once.” _She_ drank from the metal straw that _her_ glass had, and after doing it several times _she_ decided to remove it and drink directly. Thomas was speechless and vigorously denied again.

"No, just superheroes. Nothing else." He tried to convince _her_ . "Teresa, our friend, comes as the Wonder Woman." _She_ nodded, and placed _her_ glass on the kitchen counter where she was sitting. “We are the justice league. Although we don't have a Flash,”

"I was just joking, take it easy." _She_ said, trying to calm the boy down. Thomas nodded, relaxing. He took a long drink from his beer and headed to the kitchen counter where _she_ was sitting.

He looked at _her_ lips and as if he had no practice, he tried to get closer. _The girl_ seemed to have the same idea, but before getting any closer _she_ seemed to regret it and stayed still.

 _She_ cleared her throat and jumped down from the bar, walking a few steps to distance _herself_.

"I have to find my friend." _She_ commented, trying to excuse _herself_ , _she_ looked the boy in the eye for quite some time and finally decided to leave the kitchen. "See you."

Thomas stood there realizing what just had happened, and after a while he also left the kitchen. He only knew one thing, the feeling of the hunch he was feeling that same afternoon had disappeared.

It was one in the morning and Thomas was in one of the armchairs of the house, taking care of Teresa who was almost unconscious and hugging a trash can so she could throw up. He visualized among the sea of people _the girl_ in the orange wig in a corner with another girl, laughing about something. The two of them were already wearing their coats and were walking towards the entrance. Thomas noticed that the boy who was previously fighting with _her_ was following them with the gaze. After Thomas made sure that his friend was in a good position, and whispered to her that he would come back soon, he stood up and went after them.

He took the _girl's_ arm in an attempt to reach _her_ , and _she_ quickly turned around with a frown but when _she_ saw Thomas it turned into a smile.

"Hello again." _She_ greeted him. _The girl's_ friend looked at him too and smirked mockingly.

"You're leaving now?" He asked, _she_ looked at him amused and nodded. "I can give you a ride. I don't want you to think I'm a weird guy, I just,” The boy shook his head slightly, pointing at the boy in the corner, who quickly looked away from them.

"Oh," The _girl's_ features softened. _She_ looked at _her_ friend, and as if they could communicate telepathically _she_ looked at Thomas again. "Yes, that would be very nice of you." Thomas nodded.

"I just have to go get my friends, wait here."

  
  


Minho ended up as the co-pilot and the two _girls_ stayed behind looking after Teresa. The blue-eyed girl was resting her head on the shoulder of the _girl_ in the orange wig and _she_ was stroking Teresa's forehead, while the other girl held a plastic bag prepared for the worst situation.

Thomas saw them in the rearview mirror and couldn't help but smile. They reached the _girls'_ destination faster than Thomas believed the journey would last. After they carefully got out of the car trying not to move Teresa too much, Thomas also got out of the car under a mocking look on Minho's face.

The _girl's_ friend quickly thanked him and entered the house, telling her friend that she would leave the door open. _The girl_ just turned on _her_ heel to watch Thomas, and hugged _herself_.

"Thomas, right? Your friend called you like that when he entered the kitchen,” The brunet nodded. "Thank you very much." _She_ commented. _The girl_ seemed to have a battle on _her_ mind, and Thomas just waited there patiently, reaching into the bags of his sweatshirt that he had donned after leaving the party. "Listen, I think you've been confused. I'm," The claxon of Thomas' car sounded, and they turned around, greeted by an innocent smile in Minho's face. "I think they are waiting for you."

"What were you going to tell me?" Thomas asked, trying to make _her_ continue. _She_ just denied, and gave him a long look that made Thomas tingle.

"Thank you." _The girl_ repeated honestly. _She_ hesitantly approached the boy dressed as Superman, and after thinking it too much, placed a kiss on his cheek. Walking away slowly, and after giving him a smile, _she_ started to walk towards the door. Halfway there, _she_ turned to see Thomas, who had not moved. _She_ smiled at him again and waved goodbye. After _she_ closed the door, Thomas stood for several seconds watching it until Minho honked the klaxon again.

"Stop drooling and take us home!"

Thomas ran down the hall, dodging several people and tightening his grip on his backpack strap. He was late for calculus class, and it was the second time it happened. He blamed his schedule. Before class he has two hours off, which he totally uses to sleep in the car. Sometimes he forgets to set the alarm clock, and that creates the dilemma he was in today. Certainly, It didn't help that the classroom was in the building furthest from the parking lot.

The boy quickened his pace, and jumped a forgotten notebook onto the floor. He was going through the second building, when something made him stop abruptly. Stacey was a few steps away with a group of people. Thomas didn't hate the girl, she was nice and pretty, which is why he decided to sleep with her once, but that was the problem. The girl became obsessed with him, and has been following him ever since. Before she had a chance to see him, the boy entered through a large doors next to him. After entering, he realized that he was in the auditorium, and that, for his luck, he was not alone.

On the stage was a group of people, and it seemed, they were rehearsing. As the door closed, Thomas made a noise that echoed throughout the whole place. The boy cursed as everyone turned to see him.

He smiled nervously, and walked over there. Goodbye calculus class.

“Hello, I just came to see. Sorry." The boy sat in one of the places up to the front, and stayed silent.

Only one person smiled and laughed, denying and then refocusing on the script in their hands.

Thomas stared at the front, and felt his breath catch. It had been two weeks since he had gone to the halloween party, and there was not a day that he didn't look for the _girl_ he had spoken to in the halls of the school. Thomas never found _her_ , he even convinced himself that perhaps it was a _girl_ who studied at another school. Now _she_ was in front of him, although _she_ looked different. _She_ now was wearing a short wig, black as coal. _She_ had bangs and was wearing a white shirt and baggy black pants. _She_ was barefoot. _She_ had what appeared to be muddy talc under the nose, and also blood trickling down the nostril.

Thomas put his feet up on the seat in front of him, and focused all his attention on what was happening on stage. After half an hour, they finished the rehearsal and the _girl_ disappeared behind the curtain.

Thomas stood up from the seat, and went up the stairs that led to the stage. Amidst all the disaster behind the scenes, Thomas spotted the _girl_ in front of a mirror. _She_ was removing _her_ makeup, and Thomas came to stand next to _her_. Just before _she_ took off the wig, Thomas spoke up.

"Hello." The _girl_ quickly removed _her_ hands from the wig and left it on.

"Hello." _She_ turned and smiled at him.

"You were awesome." He leaned against a nearby table.

"Thank you." The _girl's_ voice no longer sounded as hoarse as at the party, but it still sounded deep.

"Newt, we have to go. Hurry up." The _girl's_ friend who he also met at the party addressed _her_. Thomas frowned. The brunette looked at Thomas and gave a mocking glance at Newt, who only rolled the eyes.

"Newt? I thought your name was Lilo.” _She_ looked at him seriously and then laughed out loud.

"Oh Tommy." _She_ just answered. "Leeloo is the name of the character I was dressed as." The brunet blushed.

"I guess I should have known, you don't have a Leeloo face." Thomas didn't say anything else, like that Newt was a strange name for a _girl_ and he just thought that strangely it fit him very well. _Newt_ . "Do you rehearse every day?" _She_ denied.

“Only Tuesdays and Thursdays, after class. Today was an exception, because the teacher cannot tomorrow.”

 _The girl_ began to remove the fake blood from _her_ nose with a handkerchief.

"And what play are you supposed to do?" Newt turned to see him with an incredulous face, and stretched out the arms, as if trying to answer him only with the clothes. Seeing that the boy did not understand, _she_ gave up.

"It is an adaptation of Quentin Tarantino's movie, Pulp Fiction." Thomas opened his mouth in surprise.

"You have to show me a lot of movies."

 _The girl_ looked at him amused and nodded. "I suppose."

The confident smile on _her_ face was instantly erased the moment _she_ seemed to remember something.

"I," Newt hesitated, but then shook the head. "I have to remove the makeup." Thomas nodded.

"Yes, of course." The boy waved goodbye and turned around. He was on his way to the stairs when he decided to face the _girl_ again.

“I just remembered that I always have to wait an hour before my soccer training every day after school. You wouldn't mind if I come to see you rehearse, right?” Newt blushed slightly, taking the handkerchief again and wiping away the remaining fake blood.

"It wouldn't bother me at all." _She_ answered honestly.

"Great."

Thomas was sitting in what was now his usual seat in the auditorium. He had no soccer practice that day because his teacher had a meeting, giving the boy the perfect opportunity to stay until Newt's rehearsal ended. It had been four weeks since the last time they spoke and since then they had only exchanged smiles and quick greetings, since Thomas always had to leave before the rehearsals ended. So now he could stay and talk to _her_ , maybe invite _her_ out.

He had thought about it too much, and although Thomas was not a boy interested in having a relationship, it was not difficult for him to imagine one with the _girl_. So he had decided to give it a try.

The rehearsal ended and as everyone scattered around the place, Newt came down and sat next to Thomas.

"Hello." _She_ greeted, unconsciously scratching under _her_ nose and accidentally smearing more blood on _her_ face. Thomas laughed and took _her_ hand.

"You need to take off that makeup." The two headed behind the scenes and Thomas helped _her_ clean _her_ face.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to eat something today." Newt smiled at him. "Sure, after you change, I don't know if you want to go in your Mia Wallace outfit." Thomas proudly commented, already knowing the character because he had seen the movie two days ago.

Brenda, who was the name of Newt's friend, suddenly appeared with a hook in her hand.

"You did it great." She congratulated.

" _She's_ great." Thomas added, the two immediately looking at the boy. Brenda was looking at him in confusion, and Newt with the same slight blush, but now pursing his lips, as if _she_ felt guilty about something.

Brenda fixed her gaze on Newt, and looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Newt," The name sounding like a scolding.

"Brenda, don't. I,” Before Newt could argue anything, _her_ friend cut _her_ off.

"Just fix it, okay?"

Brenda waved goodbye to Thomas, and after handing the hook over to Newt she left.

"That was strange." Thomas admitted, as he stepped forward. "You look pretty, though." He added, because he felt like it. The _girl_ smiled but _her_ face changed quickly, now putting on a wistful smile.

“Tommy, I think you have been confused. Although I know it's my fault, because I didn't correct you from the start,” Newt let out a long breath, and closed the eyes. “It's just that, I think I didn't because, well, you're very nice and I think I got carried away. I'm so sorry." There was guilt in the words said, and that immediately made the brunet feel bad.

"What's going on?" He asked confused. Newt looked sideways, and seeing that there were still people who could hear them, took Thomas by the hand and walked with him towards the stairs that led to the spot where the searchlights were located, where at that moment there was no one.

"You really haven't noticed?" Newt asked hopefully but Thomas slowly denied, feeling bad. "Okay. It's just that, this is going to be difficult." The brunet was silent.

Newt placed the hands on the black wig and slowly removed it, immediately showing blond hair, which although it might be a bit long for a boy, it was short for a _girl_ to wear it like that.

"You like short hair?" Thomas asked, still confused. "There is nothing wrong with that, you look incredible great." That was true, Thomas really believed it. But Newt sighed, now looking stressed.

"No, Tommy. It's quite obvious, don't you think?" Receiving no response, Newt took the brunet's hands and placed them on _her_ chest, allowing him to touch it. Thomas flushed red, but didn't withdraw them. "My chest." Newt tightened the grip. "Is flat."

"So what? Many girls have flat chest. It's normal, you shouldn't feel bad about it.”

"Tommy," Newt repeated again, this time in a plea and smiled sadly at him. "You really want to make it so complicated for me." The blond looked up at the ceiling and withdrew _her_ hands from those of the brunet's, making him also withdraw the hands from _her_ chest.

There was a silence, in which Newt's eyes began to fill with tears. Thomas was going to try to comfort _her_ but before placing a hand on top of _her_ , the blond denied.

"I know you are a nice guy." Newt broke the silence. "I like to think that." The blond admitted, looking him in the eyes, and quickly wiping away a tear that couldn't bear to keep in _her_ eyes anymore. “It's just that I'm so used to people reacting badly. Mostly boys who think they are tough enough to do less to people who are different.” Thomas frowned, clearly confused but more concerned than ever about the _girl_ in front of him.

"I'm a guy." The words hung in the air, and Newt hugged himself, starting to shed more tears. Thomas seemed unresponsive, and instinctively moved his hand, Newt took two steps back. "Please, don't hurt me."

Thomas' heart sank into his chest, for the simple fact that someone must had hurt the blond before in order for him to be afraid. Newt nervously waited for an answer, and after a few minutes where there was none, he left the place still shedding a few tears.

Thomas couldn't stop him, didn't even think about it, he was still too surprised to do anything. After Newt left, the brunet stayed there several minutes more, doing nothing, just full of questions without any answers.

Three days had passed, three long days for the brunet. He was now in the last class before the break. Thomas was feeling full of guilty, that Newt believed that he was capable of hurting him was torturing him greatly. The three hours he had in class he spent them evaluating the whole situation. Thomas couldn't deny that he had a slight crush on the girl, well, _boy_ since he first spoke to her _him_ at the party. Yes, there was no way to deny it. She _he_ was fun, and the little time they had shared had found it wonderful. That he was a man, Thomas confess himself, didn't change the fact that he still believed he was beautiful, and that he couldn't stop his heart from pounding when he thought of Newt.

Thomas leaned his head on the desk, wanting to stop thinking. After spending some time in that position, he noticed that the teacher's voice was no longer heard in the room and decided to look up. The teacher was watching him closely, and when she was going to begin to reprimand him, the bell rang. Thomas gave her an apologetic look, and quickly left the room before she could say anything to him.

Thomas saw his friends at the usual table they always sit at. Half the time he was lost in his thoughts, until Minho spoke directly to him.

"Thomas." The boy turned to see his friend, and nodded.

"What?" He asked, stealing an orange slice from Teresa's plate, and being slapped by the girl.

"Everything's fine?" The Asian replied with another question. "Does it have something to do with the _girl_ , what was _her_ name?" The boy seemed to think about it and Teresa looked at them interested. "Newt?"

"Isn't that a boy's name?" Teresa questioned, while still eating.

Minho took a sip from his water bottle and shrugged.

"Some parents like a name, and they stick to it till the end." Teresa laughed and took another slice of orange. Thomas was instantly uncomfortable.

"Pretty name, pretty _girl_ ." Teresa assured, giving Thomas a slight push. "I am grateful to _her_ for taking care of me on the trip back from the party."

"I thought you didn't remember anything!" Minho exclaimed, laughing.

"Hey! I remember _her_ letting me lean on _her_ shoulder while stroking my hair.” Teresa tried to defend herself. " _She's_ great." She repeated, smiling at Thomas. The brunet didn't know what to answer, and only managed to stood up.

"I have to go." He commented, with no expression on his face. The two friends looked at him confused, but nodded.

Thomas was ready to leave the place, and still under the gaze of his friends, he decided to walk towards the entrance of the cafeteria. He turned on his heel to head for the door and couldn't help but collide with the person now in front of him as he took the first step.

"Sorry," Thomas quickly apologized. Running out of words when looking at the person in front of him. "Newt," Was the only thing his lips could release.

The blond looked at him with a worried smile. It was the first time Thomas had seen him without a wig outside the auditorium. The boy had his golden hair as Thomas could remember from the last time he saw him. His lips had a slight lip gloss, and he was wearing a pretty fitted pastel blue sweater. That was all Thomas could notice before being abruptly pulled out of his thoughts by the small sigh of surprise his friends let out upon hearing the name.

Thomas shook his head and reached down, quickly picking up the paper bag the boy had dropped in surprise. He stood up and held it out to the blond.

"This is yours, sorry." Thomas apologized again, Newt denied and gave a small sigh.

"Tommy," He spoke calmly, trying not to scare the brunet away from him. "I swear I didn't try to fool you," He whispered low, trying to look the boy in the eyes, but not being looked back.

"I have to go." Thomas repeated again, not quite knowing why.

Newt stared at the floor for a moment, and looking up he pretended that Thomas' words had not affected him. Brenda, who was now nearby, stroked his arm in comfort and after whispering _Lets go_ , the two walked towards the nearest table.

Thomas ran quickly to his car, and locked himself, rubbing his eyes. He didn't quite know what Newt was referring to in the last words he said to him. The brunet knew perfectly well that the boy was not to blame for anything, and the thought that he believed it that way made him angry, more than anything against himself. After clearing his mind a little, Thomas got out of his car, and headed back to the cafeteria, ready to apologize to the blond. As he almost re-entered the building, the bell rang and everyone started to leave the place. Without giving Thomas a chance to find Newt in the sea of people.

As he headed toward his classroom, he spotted Brenda in the hallway, who was pulling books out of her locker. Thomas quickened his pace and moved to her side. The girl turned to see him and frowned.

"What do you want?" She asked hostilely, as she abruptly closed her locker.

"Where's Newt?" Thomas ignored the girl's attitude.

"Why do you need to know?" Brenda asked as she stuffed the books into her backpack. "Why should I tell you?"

"Hey, I don't know what you think or the ideas you have formed in your head but I have no intention of hurting Newt." Thomas looked at her honestly. "I never would."

The girl frowned at him, then relaxed her features, letting out a sigh.

"Sorry, it's just that I'm used to being defensive." Thomas ignored the bad feeling that comment made him feel. "Newt is in algebra, he'll be out in two hours.” The brunet nodded, he knew the place where that class was given, he had had it last year. He looked at the time on his cell phone.

"Thank you." Thomas said goodbye and walked to his classroom, it would be a long two hours.

Thomas was outside the Algebra classroom, shifting his foot eagerly as he tried to peek out the window. He had left his Calculus class ten minutes earlier and in record time arrived outside the classroom. The bell rang, and the door immediately opened, letting all the students go. Thomas sneakily stood by the door watching all the people leave.

Between them, he spotted the thin boy with headphones on. Thomas ran to him, taking him by the arm. Newt turned with a frown, but seeing that it was Thomas only changed his face to one of surprise.

"What happen?" He asked, genuinely intrigued.

"We need to talk." The brunet replied. Newt looked at him doubtfully, but in the end he nodded.

"Okay."

"Are you skipping a class?" Thomas asked, as the two walked on the green grass of the field, heading towards the bleachers.

"No," The blond assured. "I wasn't going to have literature, so I'm free." Thomas nodded, and the two of them reached the bleachers, sitting in them.

"Sorry." Thomas found no other words to start with. "I was a total asshole." Newt frowned and placed his hand on one of Thomas' shoulder.

"You don't need to apologize." The blond interrupted him, but Thomas denied effusively.

“I shouldn't have treated you like that. It's just that I was very surprised, sorry for confusing you like.. that.” Newt gave a little laugh.

"I thought you knew it!" The blond exclaimed. "But when you used the wrong pronouns I didn't know what to do either, I was afraid to correct you because I didn't want to stop talking to you." Newt looked down at the floor, embarrassed. "So, it's my fault. Sorry." Thomas shrugged.

"We can start again, right?" He asked unsurely. "Try to be friends." The blond looked at him back and sighed.

"Sure." The two boys couldn't help but smile.

"So," Thomas didn't know how to start.

"Do you have any questions about it?" Newt tried to help him, the brunet nodded. "Go ahead."

"Do you usually dress like this?" Newt nodded.

"Well, I do like to wear skirts and dresses. Putting on makeup is something I enjoy doing. Wigs are a too much for me, they are pretty though. I have only used them on the occasions when I saw you.” The boy gave Thomas a nervous smile.

"You look good." Thomas sincerely commented.

"Yeah, the wigs are pretty I guess." Newt added uncomfortably.

"No, no. I mean, you look good like this, without them. Your style." Thomas clarified. "It suits you."

"Thank you." Newt answered this time, happy.

"I also have no classes anymore, I can take you to your house if you want." Thomas added, standing up from the bleachers.

"Yeah, that would be nice."

From that day on, they used to spend time together, getting to know each other. Thomas introduced the blond to his friends quickly, and they were considerate enough not to mention anything about the confusion, though not saving Thomas from known looks.

Thomas was fascinated by being with the blond, the boy had an aura that made him feel better just by being around him.

Everyone's schedule had coincided into a free hour, and they were spending it in the school gardens. Minho had brought up the topic of Stacey because they saw her go by and the girl had greeted Thomas vigorously, which prompted Newt to ask and the Asian was more than happy to explain the situation to him. Teresa concluded that Thomas was a don Juan.

"Believe me, he's _that_ guy." Teresa said, talking to the blond. Newt just laughed, and Thomas denied.

"Being this attractive sometimes has its downsides," Thomas added, as everyone laughed and Teresa rolled the eyes. "How am I supposed to do things if I'm constantly surrounded by girls?"

"Talk to them, your ego will push them away." Newt replied, taking the last bite out of his apple.

Everyone laughed loudly, Minho took the blond by the shoulder and looked at Brenda.

"We like Newt, don't you want to trade him for Thomas?" The girl pretended to think about it, but she denied and hugged her friend.

"Newt is not available for barter." The blond blushed.

Minho looked at his cell phone, and noticed that the next class would start very soon. Knowing that he had to get to the classroom earlier to talk to the teacher, he said goodbye to everyone and left. The others stayed a while longer, but finally stood up, and shaking the grass that might have stuck to them decided that it was time to go.

"Shall I walk you to your classroom?" Thomas asked the blond, the boy just smiled at him.

“I have to go to the offices before for a replacement and it will take a while. I'll catch you later, okay?” Thomas nodded. "See you guys." Newt said goodbye to everyone along with Brenda and the two left.

Teresa looked at the brunet and when he returned her gaze she only raised her eyebrow.

"What?" Thomas asked. She just kept looking at him.

"When are you planning to tell him?"

"What?" He limited to repeat, but now confused. The girl just crossed her arms and looked at him as if Thomas was just trying to annoy her.

"That you like him." Thomas widened his eyes. Teresa, noting the surprise on the boy's face, took him by the arm. "Calm down, Tom. It’s like whatever, you know? Who you like and all that shit. It’s your business. We love you." The blue-eyed girl received no response in a while. "Unless," She started to speak again. "You hadn't sort out your feelings yet, isn't it?" Teresa put an arm around Thomas' neck and they began to walk. "Sorry, Tom. I didn't want to scare you. I thought, I thought you would try something.”

"I don't like Newt." They headed towards the large building.

"What are you talking about?" Teresa asked incredulously. "If you told us from the day you started going to his rehearsals how amazing you thought he was."

"Yeah but," Thomas lowered the voice. "That was before I knew he was a boy." Teresa stopped abruptly, and released the hold on the other boy, causing him to turn to see her.

"Tom, Newt being a boy shouldn't change a single thing." Teresa looked at him seriously. "If you like being with him, that should be all that matters to you. That's it."

"T, I like girls. I'm sure of that." Thomas replied, Teresa just looked at him frowning.

“You can like whoever you want, Thomas. There is a wide spectrum, you know?” The girl sighed and stepped forward. "The only thing that matters is that you feel good, okay? Regardless of who it is.” The girl waited for Thomas to say something, but the boy just nodded. "Well, now let's go or we'll be late, twat."

"Brenda doesn't trust you." The blond pulled Thomas out of his thoughts. They were walking in the direction of Newt's house, the boy had invited him to see one of the many movies that Thomas had not yet seen.

"Why?" Thomas asked confused, as he took his eyes off the movement of Newt's skirt caused by his walking.

"Believes you will hurt me or something."

"What would she know?" The brunet tried to defend himself. "I would never hurt you."

"I know," Newt replied. "At least on purpose." He added quietly.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Come on, Tommy. We arrived." The blond ignored Thomas' question and took his hand, causing him to run next to him to the entrance to his house.

"My parents aren't home, they will arrive later." He warned, as they entered the living room and Newt started searching in a shelf the movie he had promised the brunet they would see. "Do you want something to drink or eat? The kitchen is full, my mother did the groceries yesterday.” The boy leaned over and Thomas looked away immediately so that he no longer watched as the blond's skirt lifted from the movement.

Nodding, Thomas went to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water. Newt shouted Eureka from the living room, and after a few seconds walked through the kitchen door, giving Thomas a smile.

"I found it. Let's make some sandwiches, I'm starving. ”

The movie was halfway through, the lights were off, and what you could hear occasionally if you paid close attention was the boys' chewing while eating the candy Newt had opened a while ago.

The blond put another candy in his mouth, and sneaked a glance at Thomas. The boy looked very much immersed in the movie, and Newt couldn't help but smile self-reliantly about it.

Newt continued to watch the movie, and was distracted by the sound of Thomas' hand playing with the candy in the bowl, the boy sitting next to Newt on the sofa. A scream was heard in the movie, causing them to jump, Thomas unconsciously placed his hand on the blond's bare leg, 'cause his skirt was not long enough to cover it.

Thomas didn't move it, and Newt tried not to direct his gaze towards the boy's hand on him, feeling his body tingle. The brunet after a while, began to move it delicately, bristling the blond's skin.

"That scene was something." Newt didn't say anything about it, just nodded slowly even knowing Thomas wasn't looking at him. The brunet continued to caress Newt's smooth leg, almost reaching the fabric of the skirt. "You're so soft."

Before Thomas could continue stroking the boy's skin, the front door of the house opened abruptly and the two boys jumped again, causing Thomas to lose the touch.

"Newt honey, I'm home!" His mother's voice was heard, and the blond lowered his head embarrassed. Footsteps were heard, and then she appeared at the hall entrance. "Oh, you didn't tell me you'd invite someone."

"He is Tommy, Thomas." The blond corrected himself quickly. "He's my friend. Thomas, my mom, Annie. ”

"Hi Annie." The woman smiled at him.

"Hello, Thomas. Will you stay for dinner? ” The boy seemed to think about it but finally denied.

“Thank you very much, but my parents are surely wondering where I am. I think it's time to go.” The woman laughed and nodded.

"Hopefully you will join us another day. See you, it was a pleasure.” The woman disappeared down the hall.

Newt stood up, nervously smoothing his skirt, still feeling the tingly that left Thomas' touch on his leg. The blond paused the movie, and looked at Thomas.

"We can watch it another day," He offered. "Or you can take it."

"No, no." Thomas stood up too, stuffing his hands into his pants pockets. "We will finish it another day." He agreed.

The two boys walked toward the entrance, and Newt opened the door.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow." The brunet commented, looking quite nervous. Newt just nodded. Thomas turned and started to walk toward the sidewalk, before Newt called to him.

"Tommy," His voice sounded unsure, but it was loud enough for Thomas to hear, who turned on his heel and faced the smaller boy again. Newt was hugging himself. "You could come tomorrow, to finish watching the movie." Thomas watched him for what it felt a long time, and then smiled.

"Yeah, great." Newt smiled back, and waved goodbye, Thomas turned again and the blond saw him leave.

"You being grounded sucks, when will they returned you the car?" The two boys walked to where Newt had parked his bicycle.

"I don't know. At the end of the month, maybe?" Newt removed the padlock and got on his bike.

“My mom overslept today, and she couldn't drop me in the morning. I had no choice but to come on my bike.” Newt explained as he got on. "Don't worry, I'll go at your pace."

Newt got on the bike and started pedaling, getting a little ahead and then circling back to where Thomas was. The blond smiled at him and turned away again. Thomas walked down the sidewalk, watching how the rays of the sun illuminated Newt's golden hair and also his features when he looked at him, how it was that Newt stood on the bike and his skirt moved with the wind, surprisingly not showing nothing but his thin, pale legs.

Upon reaching the blond's house, they entered and Newt immediately placed his backpack on the floor.

"I will bring candy, wait in the living room." The boy went into the kitchen, and Thomas headed to the place, sitting on the sofa they were in the day before and watching the television turned off.

The blond quickly returned and handed Thomas the bowl, sitting next to him and turning on the television.

"I don't quite remember where we were," He commented honestly, handing over the tv control to Thomas. The boy took it and placed the movie in the last scene he remembered. "Great." Newt looked down, looking at his skirt and playing with the edge of it. Although Thomas had already located the scene they had stayed in, he couldn't help but notice the movements of Newt's hands on his skirt. "You're supposed to put play on it." Until then, Thomas reacted and nodded, hitting the play button and earning a laugh from the blond.

After a few minutes into the film, Thomas placed his hand on Newt's leg as the day before, and Newt allowed it, enjoying the touch. Giving sneaky glances at the blond from time to time, they continued to watch the movie.

"Are we going to pretend?" Newt asked, interrupting the long silence they had formed to watch the movie. "That you don't want to kiss me?" The blond didn't know where he got the bravery to ask such a risky question to the boy sitting next to him, but it was too late to take it back.

Thomas kept his eyes fixed on the television, and after a few seconds in which he tried to gather all the courage he had, he turned, facing Newt's face, who turned to see Thomas instantly when he felt his gaze on him.

Thomas looked at the boy's face in front of him carefully, as if trying to memorize even the smallest detail. How his lips had a glow because of the gloss Newt liked to wear, the way in which his eyelids were painted of a soft purple that matched with the tight blouse he was wearing, and he wondered how Newt could made such delicate lines with the eyeliner (Teresa had explained to him) that made his eyes stand out more. He looked like a damn doll. He was simply handsome. _Beautiful_.

Thomas didn't want to think about anything else and joined their lips, pressing Newt against the sofa. The blond placed his hands on Thomas' cheeks, caressing them. Their lips moved in sync, slowly. Newt opened his mouth slightly, giving Thomas permission to deepen the kiss. The brunet put his tongue in the minor's mouth, making Newt let out a small gasp. Thomas moved his hands to Newt's waist, tightening the grip and sliding it over the boy's body, directing it towards his arse. The brunet placed his hand on the fabric of the skirt that Newt was wearing, and after a while in which they continue kissing, he slowly raised the delicate fabric and placed one of his hands on the minor's arse, squeezing it. Newt tried to get closer to the brunet, releasing his face and putting his arms around Thomas' neck.

The two boys were breathless but neither of them wanted to separate from the other, they didn't want to lose the rhythm they had gained. Thomas pressed Newt harder against the sofa, gently biting the blond's lip.

Only until the need to breathe could no longer be ignored, they broke the kiss, panting. Newt continued holding to the brunet's neck, and Thomas kept his hand firmly on the blond's butt, and when they regained their normal breathing rhythm, they joined their lips again.

They continued kissing until the movie credits appeared, and also when they finished, leaving the screen in a total black. Newt's entire body was trembling from Thomas' touch and lips on him. They broke apart slowly with little gasps, trying to catch their breath.

"So, did you like the movie?" Newt asked, still wrapping his arms around Thomas' neck. They laughed, and after a while slowly separated, Thomas keeping his hand on one of the boy's legs. "I want to keep kissing you," Newt admitted. "But my mom will be here soon." He grimaced. "Do you want us to go to my room?" Newt offered, placing his hands on top of Thomas'. The brunet seemed to think about it, but in the end he denied.

"I think I'd better be going, my parents won't stop being angry if I'm late every day." Thomas withdrew his hand from Newt's grasp and stood up, followed by the other boy who adjusted his skirt and nodded.

Newt escorted Thomas to the door, and before he left the blond came over and placed a short kiss on his lips, taking him by surprise.

"See you tomorrow, Tommy." The mentioned one just smiled, and walked away from the place.

Thomas was unable to sleep that night, immersed in a battle against himself. He didn't know what that afternoon had meant to him. Yes, he liked kissing Newt, and yes, he also found him fucking hot but he seriously wondered if he really had feelings for the boy or it was just his mind playing a game and only found the blond attractive because he looked too much like a _girl_ . What if he goes further with Newt and isn't convinced by the idea of finally being with a _boy?_ That would hurt the blond, and if Thomas was sure of one thing, it was that he didn't want to hurt Newt. The boy put the pillow over his head, covering his face with it, and screaming in frustration, for letting himself be carried away by the situation and having kissed Newt without being totally sure of his feelings. He had screwed up everything.

Thomas entered the doors of the institute and walked directly to his locker. In the distance, he could see Newt and Brenda coming down the stairs. The blond looked radiant as always, wearing a yellow denim overall shorts and his typical combat boots. Thomas noticed that he seemed very much immersed in the conversation he was having with his friend, laughing nervously and blushing at the things that Brenda was saying, interrupting her at times and turning around to make sure they were not heard. The emotion on the blond's face was evident. Thomas knew that Newt could read him well enough, and with one glance it would be enough to worry him. So, deciding that it would be best not to be seen for now, the boy headed in the opposite direction.

Avoiding Newt at school was a very simple task (although full of guilt), since being in different years the boys really didn't share any class. So it was not difficult for Thomas just to follow his schedule and not go looking for Newt, something that he normally did every day as a routine. Everything had gone perfectly, in the break he excused himself with his friends explaining that a teacher wanted to see him and that was why he could not be with them. Now he was arriving at his house, a little tired from the heat that was in the street and that he had to endure for the long walk to home. The day was going well, and the boy didn't feel as guilty as in the morning, he had even managed to stop thinking about it _liar_ , but at least he had managed to make it not the only thing he thought about, managing to start his calculus homework for the following week. Everything was looking fine, until he got a call. The boy watched his cell phone vibrate, the name on the screen made him pick it up immediately, and after two rings he was weak enough to answer because it was Newt.

"Tommy?" The blond's voice sounded from the other side, and Thomas felt a knot form in his stomach immediately.

"Hey." He replied, trying to sound calm and surprisingly achieved it. "What's up?" The boy pressed the cell phone to his ear.

"I didn't see you today, and I wanted to know if everything was okay." Thomas imagined the other boy walking back and forth in his room, and smiled.

"Yeah, it's just that, I was a little busy." Newt nodded with a sound, and a silence formed. "Are you still there, Newt?" Thomas asked amused, forgetting for a moment the dilemma that was his life, just concentrating on the boy on the other end of the line. Which was ironic.

"Yes, it's just that,” Newt paused for several seconds, and Thomas waited patiently for him to continue. "Do you want to come?" Newt bit his lip, waiting for Thomas' response. "My parents aren't home," He added quickly. "They went out and will surely come back late."

"Why didn't you go with them?" Thomas asked, smiling. Another silence formed. "Newt?"

"I wanted to see you." The blond admitted. "Also my parents are fans of PDA." He added disgusted, and Thomas laughed out loud. “Unless you can't, I understand if you have plans. It's Friday night afterall."

"I'm on my way." Newt laughed a little, and Thomas seriously wanted to hit himself.

"I’ll wait for you."

Newt leaned his body against Thomas' chest while he had a book in his hands and was reading it. Thomas just watched him and drew little meaningless patterns on the blond's back, making him smile in between.

They were lying on the blond's bed. Thomas had arrived fifteen minutes ago and after being greeted by a big smile from Newt, he was dragged to his room.

"You look great today," Thomas commented, making Newt smile, who didn't take his eyes off the book in his hands.

"Thank you." He replied after a while. "And thanks for coming."

Newt put his book aside, placing it on the bed, resting his face on his hands and looking directly at Thomas, who stopped the movements with his hand.

The blond leaned down and placed a kiss on the other boy's lips, separating instantly. Thomas smiled.

"Do it again." He demanded, Newt chuckled and shook his head, playing with the boy below him. Thomas raised an eyebrow, and took the blond's wrists in his hands, preventing him from moving and making it easier to change their position, now having Newt against the mattress.

The younger raised an eyebrow and looked at him, with those innocent and full of life eyes that made Thomas lose track of time.

"Do you want to kiss me, Tommy?" Newt asked, moving his lashes as only he knew how to do it. He made Thomas blush with embarrassment because that turned him on. The brunet nodded slowly, not thinking things through. "Come closer." Newt ordered.

Thomas did as the boy had asked, forgetting that a few seconds ago he was in control of the situation. Now ready to do anything for Newt.

Thomas brought their faces closer, their breaths mixing making them feel hotter than the actual heat that was in the room. Newt brushed the older boy's lips with his tongue, reaching out and placing wet kisses on the older boy's open mouth, releasing his wrists from Thomas' grasp and taking the brunet's face in his hands for better control.

"Let me switch." Thomas nodded, and grabbed Newt by the hips, laying the blond on top of him so fast that he made Newt sigh in surprise. Newt put his legs around Thomas, straddling him. "Fuck," Newt cursed, and put a playful smile. "You’re hard." The blond put his hands back on Thomas' cheeks, and they looked at each other. Newt brought their faces closer again and kissed the older one. From then on it was all about wet kisses and tortuous hip movements. Movements that did not go further, but were enough to drive the teenagers crazy. After kissing for a long time, Thomas decided that his pants were tight enough, and pulled Newt off him before he could do something embarrassing, like cuming in his pants.

Newt was now lying next to him, being surrounded by the hip by Thomas' arm, pressing him closer. They were looking at each other, too deep in thought to exchange any words.

Thomas placed a kiss on one of the blond's cheeks and then on the other, pulling away slightly and finally placing another on his forehead. Newt laughed and buried his head in the brunet's neck, placing a kiss right there.

"I have to go before your parents show up." Newt laughed again but this time quietly, and ended up nodding, hugging Thomas.

"I don't want you to go."

"I'll see you on Monday." Thomas tried to comfort, Newt just rolled the eyes but nodded, placing a kiss on the older boy's lips. "Now, I need you to release me." Newt laughed, and tightened the hold on Thomas. The brunet started to tickle Newt and the blond couldn't help but let him go and try to pull away.

"Okay, okay. Get off me.”

The weekend was gone in the blink of an eye. Thomas spent it at his aunt's house, whom his family had come to visit because she had recently a surgery. The woman lived in the most remote and disconnected place in the world. Returning home from the long weekend, Thomas sighed with relief. As he crossed the threshold of his door, his cell phone began to fill with notifications and the boy decided to ignore it, falling asleep when he touched his pillow and only waking up when his second alarm indicated that he needed to really get up so as not to be late for school.

Thomas pulled his chemistry book out of the locker. Making sure it was all he needed at the moment, the boy put it in his backpack and set out to walk to his classroom.

Newt and Brenda appeared from across the hall, chatting as they always did. Thomas, noting that it was impossible to avoid them, continued on his way. Brenda noticed him as she passed near him and giving Newt a knowing look and a nudge, she seemed to comment on it because the blond blushed slightly and rolled the eyes, immediately afterwards looking towards Thomas.

The two boys looked at each other, and Newt smirked at him, Thomas' heart clenching.

"Hi," Newt greeted, swinging his foot and lightly squeezing the edge of his white shirt. The blond looked indecisive, and panic washed over Thomas as he thought Newt might decide whether to kiss him or not.

"Hey, how are you?" Thomas smiled nervously at them, and looked everywhere, noticing that there were several people in the hall.

"Tommy," Before Newt started to speak, the brunet cut him off.

"I'm running late." He tried to excuse himself, Newt stepped forward and Thomas immediately placed his hand on the blond's shoulder, marking distance. With a slight squeeze, he said goodbye and disappeared down the hall.

Thomas didn't see the confused and disappointed look on the blond's face, but he definitely heard Brenda making a disapproving sound and say _fucker_.

If Thomas thought he couldn't mess things up with the blond more, it's because he hadn't been underestimated himself enough.

Thomas bought a sandwich and went to the table that he normally shared with his friends. As he got closer, he noticed that Newt and Brenda were with them, which was totally normal, because they used to meet with them whenever the free hours coincided. The brunet tried to gather all the strength he had and went to the table.

"Hello," He greeted everyone, Newt immediately watched him and grimaced. There were a couple more friends, boys from his soccer team and girls who were friends with Teresa.

"How are you?" Minho greeted. "Where have you been? Living under a rock? We haven't hang out in a long time! ” The Asian threw a potato chip at him and Thomas dodged it, grabbing it and throwing it back.

"I spent the whole weekend with my aunt, and she indeed lives under a rock." His friends laughed, and Thomas noticed that Newt had ignored the comment, being busy chatting with Brenda.

"And the rest of the days? Since Wednesday you show no sign of life! ” Thomas watched him without any concrete answer, and Newt stopped talking to Brenda, taking his bottle of water and drinking from it.

"He's been busy with Newt." Brenda talked, being instantly hostilely looked at by the blond, who just looked away and didn't comment anything.

"Really?" Teresa asked, suddenly interested in the conversation.

"Yes," Thomas panicked, everyone's gaze on him. "Newt needed help in Algebra, and I offered to help him." He tried to excuse himself.

"Fucking nerd." Everyone laughed at Minho's comment, and Brenda looked at him with a raised eyebrow, Newt didn't give him a single glance.

"Yeah," Brenda added, standing up from the table and taking Newt by the arm, making him stand up too. "We have to go, bye." They left the place, under Thomas' anxious gaze.

Thomas tightened the grip on the strap of his backpack, shuffled his foot nervously as he watched everyone walk out the large door. Neither of them was Newt, and that wanted to make him scream in frustration. After a time when he thought about giving up, he spotted one of the people with golden hair. _Bingo_. The boy waited for Newt to walk away from the door and take his usual way back home. Newt passed him, and Thomas couldn't tell if he saw him or not, but the younger boy didn't stop his walking.

"Newt, wait!" Thomas tried to keep up with him. Newt tried to speed up his pace. "We need to talk." The blond stopped, and kept staring straight ahead, clearly having a mental battle over what he should do. He sighed in exhaustion and turned, facing Thomas.

"Of what? What should we talk about?" Clearly there is nothing, it got stuck in the blond's throat, hurting him.

Thomas kept watching him, he had no idea what to say, he just knew he had made a mistake.

"I," He gulped audibly, avoiding Newt's gaze. His brain was blank. "I think that,"

"Thomas." Newt cut him off, before the brunet could make a fool of himself. "I like you, but I don't have time for guys like you." The comment made him frown, clearly confused. "Boys who want to kiss me and recite their undying love for me, only when they are drunk or we're alone." Newt looked up at the sky, suddenly looking exhausted. "I've had that before, and I know it has no remedy. They will not change. That's the way it is and I've already accepted it.” Newt returned his gaze to Thomas. "I know who I am," Newt smiled, his eyes bright. “It was hard for me to find out, but now that I know, I really like me. I don't have time to be with people that tries to hide me when I know there is nothing wrong with me.”

"So, you like me?" The blond asked and began to sway slowly from side to side. "Well, not liking _liking_ , it's just that," He let out a frustrated sigh, and a small nervous laugh. “If you want a blowjob or something like that, I guess I might think about it but just tell me it's all you want, okay?” Newt quickly wiped his eyes on his wrist before a tear could slid down his cheek. "Just be damn honest, and don't kiss me and give me compliments if you're going to do that kind of shit later." The boy sighed in frustration. "Never do something you don't really feel." He looked Thomas in the eye for a few seconds, and when the brunet couldn't resist any longer and looked down, Newt sighed. "Goodbye, Tommy."

"Tom!" Teresa shouted, taking quick steps towards the table where Thomas was sitting. The brunet took his eyes off the book he was trying to read, and looked at her. The girl was accompanied by Minho. "Can you explain to us, what the hell is going on?" The blue-eyed girl reached the table, and placed her hands on it.

"About?" The boy pretended not to understand the question.

"About?" She scoffed. "Maybe that you've been avoiding us for the past few days, maybe the fact that Newt and Brenda have stopped talking to us entirely, maybe the fact that," The girl stopped abruptly, noticing that Thomas looked down and grimaced. She let out a long breath. "Tom," She tried again, after a while. This time her voice was calmer, and the two friends sat at the table. “We are only worried about you, and quite confused. We simply don't understand, from one day to the next everything seemed,” She couldn't find the right words. "To change."

"You don't need to tell us anything that has happened," Minho added. "But, you need to know that we are here for you." Teresa nodded.

"We are your friends." As she agreed with Minho's words, she took the boy's hand and gave him a slight squeeze.

"Oh Tom." The words came out of Teresa's mouth unconsciously.

The two friends looked worriedly at the brunet in front of them, Thomas sighed and laid his head on the table.

"How are you feeling?" Minho asked, finger-pricking his friend's face. Thomas slapped his hand away and made a sound of denial.

"I'm the worst." Thomas assured. "I've hurt him and that's the worst thing I could have done."

Teresa disagreed.

"You just freaked out," Thomas raised his head and looked at her. "It's normal, people can make mistakes."

"And now what should I do?" There was a long silence. "I've ruined everything." The brunet sentenced. "There's no solution, I'm doomed."

Teresa denied again.

"You can't do anything until you know how you really feel." Thomas rolled the eyes and was going to argued again, but Teresa was faster than him. "No, listen. If you apologize again but you still don't have anything clear, you will hurt him again.”

"You need to put your shit together before trying to fix it." Minho remarked.

"How do I do that?" Teresa smiled and looked at him with a bit of mockery.

"Tom, that's something only you can answer."

The following days were easier to cope with in the company of his friends. He hadn't had any encounters in the hallways with Newt, and Thomas didn't know whether to be happy or disappointed. He would be lying if he said he didn't look for the blond. That is why he has gone to two or three theater rehearsals. Always sitting in the back so as not to be seen. He still doesn't quite know why he does it, maybe the idea of seeing Newt doing something he likes makes him feel better.

The boy has been questioning his feelings for Newt, but he always comes to the same conclusion, _what if I'm just falling in love with the female version of Newt?_

He was locked in his room, half his homework finished, and the afternoon had only just begun. Thomas turned in the bed, and a terrible anxiety invaded him. He felt the need to talk to Newt, and explain everything that was going on in his mind, to be honest with him. He was also worried about the blond, since that day he hadn't seen him in the hallways and at the break time he saw Brenda and the girl was alone.

Without thinking twice, and knowing that he could not take any longer without seeing the blond, Thomas decided to go looking for him. He took his bicycle and headed to Newt's house. The trip was short, enough so that he didn't have the necessary time to regret. Thomas knocked on the door with his knuckles, waiting impatiently for someone to open.

The instant Newt opened the door, and Thomas saw him, he seemed to have forgotten how to breathe. The blond was in front of him, wearing light sports pants and a loose white shirt. Simple as that. He had no makeup on, and from the same he could see that his eyes were red. The blond looked at him confused, but placed a tiny smile on his face.

"Hello," The greeting sounded like a question. His voice sounded a little hoarse, and Thomas could deduce that he had been crying for a long time. The brunet's heart ached.

"Newt, what's going on?" The blond grimaced, and Thomas had never been so concerned.

"It's just that," His voice came out choppy, and the boy sighed, trying to find the strength to speak. "My grandmother died." He was able to say, shedding a couple of tears automatically. "And I," The boy wiped his cheeks. "It sucks." Newt couldn't speak for a while.

Without thinking twice, Thomas hugged him, and Newt let him do it, beginning to sob freely in his chest.

"Let's go inside."

"Tommy, I want to apologize," Newt whispered, Thomas only being able to hear him because of their closeness. “I shouldn't have acted like I did the last time we spoke. You hadn't even promised me anything, and I acted like you have done it. The truth is,” The boy placed his hand under his face. "I think I had my hopes high, and seeing that it wasn't like that" Newt denied, not wanting to continue the sentence. "But we can still be friends, right?"

Newt pulled away from the hug and looked at Thomas. The blond's features looked the same as always and even with his red and slightly puffy eyes, he managed to make Thomas' heart beat differently. It was at that moment that Thomas knew it. His mind cleared, and he understood for the first time what he wanted. He wanted to be with Newt in skirts and makeup, but also with Newt crying and in sportswear. He wanted to be with Newt in all its versions.

Although Thomas was excited to end the swirl of confusion that had been his life lately, he knew it was not the right time to drop a bomb of that size. The blond was in a delicate situation, and Thomas needed to give him his space. And although what Thomas wanted was very different from the option that Newt had offered, the brunet just nodded, and placed a kiss on Newt's forehead, hugging him again and letting the boy to feel supported.

Newt didn't go to school the next day, and the weekend began. The boys were in constant communication via text every day that they did not see each other. When Monday arrived, Thomas was at his usual table when he saw the blond walking between the tables, and shouted his name. Newt smiled at him, and walked over, sitting next to him. They started talking, when Brenda appeared, and looking only at Newt asked _Will we sit here again?_ After the blond answered _yes_ , and muttered _Be nice_ , Brenda just sat next to him and started eating.

"So, is everything alright?" This time, Teresa was the one to appear and asked the question looking at them, raising an eyebrow when Thomas looked back at her.

"Everything's fine." Newt agreed, smiling at her. "How have you been Teresa?" The girl let out an exaggerated sigh of relief, and sat across from the boys.

"The past few weeks have been a disaster, having to put up with Thomas because he kept crying like a baby for you." Thomas showed the middle finger to the blue-eyed girl, and Newt just laughed.

"Imagine the drama _I_ had to put up with," Brenda chimed in, as Newt turned around to see her angry and now it was the brunet's turn to smile.

"Brenda!" Newt complained.

"What?"

"Shut up."

"Thomas smiling?" Minho appeared, and sat next to Teresa. "Oh of course, Newt's here.” Brenda giggled, and Newt just stuck his tongue out at the Asian.

"Hello Minho."

"Hello, blondie." Minho waved back. "Are you guys going to Stacey's party?" Teresa laughed.

"Do you know why Stacey is having a party? Because Thomas said no when she invited him to stay over because her parents are going on a business trip." Thomas winced in discomfort, and the others at the table laughed.

"I guess it's not in your schedule going to the party, Thomas." Minho commented, making everyone laugh again. Thomas rolled the eyes.

"Well, I suppose if you guys want to go I could free my schedule." He glanced at Newt, and Teresa noticed it. The blond looked at Brenda, and just shrugged.

"Let's get wasted!" Minho yelled excitedly.

Teresa's comment about Stacey inviting Thomas to stay over was true, and Thomas saying no was also the truth.

"Why?" Stacey asked, surprised. "Did you replace me?" The girl tried to make the question sound like a joke, but it just sounded with a hint of concern.

"Listen, Stacey. You are a great girl,” The blonde denied as Thomas started to speak and cut him off.

"Don't give me that crap!" The girl glared at him. "You have somebody else, isn't it?" She assured.

"Stacey," The girl denied again.

"Who is it?" This time, she thought for a while and finally opened her eyes excessively. "Oh, my God." She took a step forward, making the brunet uncomfortable.

Before he could comment something about, Thomas saw Newt and Brenda in the distance. Apologizing to Stacey, and leaving her alone to reach them, he only confirmed the girl's suspicion.

"The music is very loud," Newt yelled, moving closer to Brenda's ear. The girl just nodded and continued walking, she sat in the closest sofa they found. Some boys were making a roll of marijuana, and Brenda, without knowing them, greeted them. Newt rolled the eyes, leaned in, and came back to Brenda's level. "While you get high, I'll go for a drink." The brunette nodded. "Let me know if they arrive, okay?" He added unsure, Brenda gave him a knowing look, but Newt ignored it.

As he walked to the kitchen, Newt saw two boys collide and spill their drinks. Pretty drunk, they started insulting each other and then one of them gave the first blow, the blond just crossed his arms and saw them from afar. Someone came to separate them, and Newt bored by the act continued on his way. Turning, he didn't measure well and collided with a blonde, the girl threw a little of her drink forward, and Newt found it hilarious.

The girl turned and Newt noticed that it was Stacey, the host.

"Let's not fight like those guys, okay?" Newt joked, smiling at her. The girl frowned, glaring at him and the smile on Newt's face changed to an expression of confusion. “Don't worry, at least it didn't stain your clothes. Let me serve you another one, okay? I'm sorry,"

"What are you doing here?" The girl asked, clearly annoyed. "I haven't invited you." Newt raised an eyebrow.

“It's a party, and you are popular. I'm sure you haven't invited more than half of the people here.” The boy gave a doubtful look. Was the girl that drunk?

Stacey vigorously denied.

"I don't want you here." Newt frowned.

"You don't even know me." He assured, still not understanding why the girl was acting that way. "Come on, I'll get you some water." He tried to take the girl's hand, but she pulled away as if the blond's touch burned her.

"I don't want you here." The girl emphasized the you, and Newt froze. "Go away."

"Will you at least explain me why?" He asked confused.

"Oh, don't play innocent with me," The girl waved her hand back and forth with the drink, causing the remaining liquid to drain out. "You know very well what you have done." The boy crossed his arms over his chest in a way of protection.

"Not really," He emphasized, still confused.

"You took him away from me," The girl changed her face from rage to a sad one in a second. "You took Thomas from me."

"I haven't taken him from you." The boy felt sorry for the girl in front of him.

"Stop lying!" Stacey exploded again. "I have seen the way he looks at you." Newt's cheeks flushed at the confession, but he frowned again. "But it doesn't matter," The girl approached the blond, entering in his individual field so she could speak more directly to him. "I'm sure it's only because he finds you _exotic_ ," She chuckled. "A boy wearing skirts and makeup, he would never take you seriously." Stacey stroked Newt's cheek slowly. "So don't be surprised when he leaves you, okay? Enjoy it while it lasts." Stacey squeezed Newt's cheeks and forced him to look her in the eye. "Because he won't take too long to find you as a freak." She released the grip abruptly and the blond looked at the floor, still with his red cheeks but this time because of the embarrassment. He turned to both sides, and saw that the discussion had caught several curious glances.

"You can keep him if he wants to be with you." It was the comment that came out of Newt's throat.

The boy got out of there as fast as he could, heading to the couch and finding Brenda. He approached the girl and bent down again to talk to her. He weakly shouted her name and the girl turned around, looking at him and quickly removing the cigarette from her mouth. She approached the blond and with a worried look she took his hand.

"God, Newt. What happened? Why are you crying?” With his hand free of Brenda's grasp, the boy touched one of his cheeks and realized it was wet.

"I want to go, now." He could barely whisper, worrying Brenda more.

"What happened?" The girl asked again, standing up from the sofa and heading towards the place where they left their belongings. "Newt, our friends haven't arrived yet, are you sure you want us to leave?" The boy nodded effusively.

"I want to get out from here." Brenda nodded and they entered a room, beginning to search their belongings.

"Oh man. the weed is starting to hit me. ” The girl sat on the edge of the bed in the room and Newt looked at her. "Okay, this is not going to be easy."

"Look, Brenda. You can stay." Newt suggested. "You were having fun, and I clearly only had a slight panic attack." The boy commented, taking his coat and trying not to give too much importance to his previous episode. “Now I'm fine, but I don't have the energy to stay anymore. I want to rest.

"Newt, I can't leave you alone. You were clearly not well.” The girl tried to stand up quickly, but it looked like a bad idea from the look on her face. "Oh, everything’s moving now."

Although Newt was a little shocked by the past situation, he couldn't help but chuckle.

"Don't move like that," He instructed, as he took the girl by the shoulders and forced her to sit down.

"I think it would be a good idea if you called my brother and told him to come get us." Brenda managed to form a coherent sentence. "Yeah, he will buy us food. A lot." The girl smiled and Newt just laughed, pulling out the girl's cell phone.

"We'll take you home after we go out to eat." Brenda took his friend's hand again and squeezed it. "You promise to tell me what it bothered you down there when everything stops spinning?" Newt laughed again, and nodded, resting his head on top of his friend's. Placing a kiss and starting to caress the girl's hair.

"Where's Newt?" It was the first question that came from Thomas' lips the moment they arrived at the party. Teresa laughed loudly.

"Take it easy, lover boy." The girl hit him on the head. "We've just arrived." Thomas smiled at her, but kept his eyes secretly looking all over the place.

Forty minutes. Forty minutes had passed and he couldn't find the blond or his annoying friend. Thomas couldn't understand, an hour and a half ago Newt had sent him a message saying that they had already arrived at the party. After Thomas had replied with many smiley faces and Newt had sent him another message with a puking face, the brunet was looking forward to meeting him at the party.

"Tom," Teresa walked over to the boy and sat next to him, taking the cigarette from his fingers and taking a drag. "Chill, man." The boy looked at her and Teresa offered him her cup, the brunet sniffed it and after wrinkling his nose a little, he took a long drink. "I've done some research," Thomas pushed the cup away from his mouth, and stared at her. "Newt left with Brenda twenty minutes before we arrived." Thomas stood up from the sofa, and looked at her angrily.

"Teresa! Why didn't you tell me before? ” The girl rolled her eyes and took another puff of the cigarette.

"Calm down, I just found out. Jeez,” Thomas apologized.

"But why did he leave? Is he okay?" The girl shrugged.

"It's all I know. I think they left because Brenda was very high, or at least I could sense that from her voice on the phone.”

Thomas nodded, but didn't seem convinced.

"I will call him." Teresa instantly denied.

"I already tried, no answer." Thomas looked at her, and it seemed that with his eyes he wanted to say something to her _but you're not me, Newt would answer me._ Teresa rolled her eyes as if she had heard him. "I called them from your phone, you idiot." Thomas raised his eyebrows and reached into his back pockets for his cell phone, not finding it. _When?_ He seemed to asked to her again with a glanze and Teresa smiled this time. "Just take care of your things."

Thomas knocked on the door of Newt's house, the lights were off, but there was a car parked at the entrance. The brunet rang the doorbell insistently, and after a while dim lights came on and he heard the door being unlocked.

"Hello?" A slim blonde woman appeared from the other side of the door, Thomas smiled at her hugely.

"Hi, Mrs. Isaac. I'm Thomas a friend of Newt's, is he home?” The woman raised an eyebrow and smiled at him in amusement.

"Oh Thomas, _Tommy_. I remember you." The brunet nodded, suddenly embarrassed. "It must be something very important for you to ring the bell so insistently." The woman smiled at him again. "Newt has locked himself in his room and hasn't even come down to dinner." Thomas put on a worried face, which the lady notice. "Do you know something about it?"

"No, I don't." Thomas quickly assured. "He didn't answer the phone, so I've come to see if he's okay." The woman looked at him, listening to his words. "I was worried." Newt's mom smiled at him and nodded.

"I understand," The woman adjusted her glasses. "We are also worried." She commented, and after a silence, the lady spoke again. "Maybe you can come in and see if he wants to talk to you." She offered.

Thomas looked at her for a few more seconds, and nodded effusively.

Thomas tapped Newt's door, hoping to get some sign of the blond, he knocked again.

"Mom, I told you I'm not hungry." Newt's voice sounded calm, almost like a whisper.

"I'm Thomas." The brunet spoke with uncertainty, and cleared his throat trying to regain his confidence. "It's me, Thomas." He repeated, this time louder. There was a silence. A few seconds, which the oldest felt like an hour.

"Tommy?" He asked, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

“I looked for you at the party, and I didn't find you. Teresa called Brenda, and said you were gone. I called you a couple of times, but,"

"What are you doing here?" Newt asked again, now leaning against the door.

"I was worried about you." Thomas admitted.

"You shouldn't," Newt began to talked.

"Could you open the door?" Thomas interrupted him. Silence again. "Newt? Please?"

Thomas heard how the blond let out a long sigh and also the sound of the door being unlocked. After waiting and noticing that Newt would not open, Thomas decided to go inside. The boy opened the door slowly, and entered, closing it behind him. He looked ahead, and Newt was sitting on the bed with a book in his hands.

The boy had a pretty lilac skirt that showed much of his thighs and his feet were bare. He had a tight white choker collar and his collarbones protruded through the neckline of his blouse. As he got closer, Thomas was able to focus on his face, and he couldn't help but smile when he noticed that there were glitter and thin silver lines adorning his eyes.

The boy looked away from the book and fixed his sad eyes on Thomas.

"I'm fine," He assured, slowly raising his arms. "Now you can go." Thomas ignored his comment and sat next to him.

"What's going on?" Newt shook his head and placed his book on the bed, he stood up and started to wander around the room, avoiding the brunet's gaze. "Why did you leave the party?"

"Brenda was very high and we had to go." Newt explained, immediately.

"Too bad," Thomas added, lying down on the bed. "We could have had a good time."

"I guess," The minor added weakly.

"We can still do something," Thomas offered. "Let's go."

"What? It's late,” Thomas got up. "I also don't want to go back to the party."

"We won't go back." Thomas assured, extending his hand for the blond to take it. "Come on, we'll have fun."

Newt leans his head on Thomas' back, hugging him tightly with his arms. His eyes are closed, so all he can hear is the sound of the bicycle wheels turning and he feels the wind hitting them.

Thomas' parents were still mad at him, so the only way of transportation they had was Newt's bike. They had climbed on it half an hour ago, and it had been ten minutes since Newt had closed his eyes and trusted the destiny to Thomas.

The two boys heard a small noise, something explode. Thomas slowed down the bike, and after a while it stopped moving completely. Newt opened the eyes, separating himself from Thomas' back and looked around.

"A bridge?" He asked, releasing his hold on Thomas and getting off the bike.

"It wasn't the plan, but the tire explode." Newt looked down and gave a slight laugh as he noticed the front tire of the bike was low. Thomas looked around for a place to drop it off and finding it, he tied the bike to a pole with its lock. "At least you can see the river from here." Thomas commented, leaning over the shore. Newt approached, and nodded.

The older took off his backpack and opened it, taking out two thermoses.

"I brought us some alcohol." Newt laughed and denied. "I promised you fun." He offered the blond a thermos and he accepted it.

The boys were walking for a while, laughing and acting fools of themselves. They ended up sitting in a park, Newt stretching his legs, ripping grass with his hands and Thomas also sitting at the grass but leaning against a tree.

"Newt," The boy turned to see his friend, and with his eyes indicated that he was paying attention. "You look fucking pretty," The blond froze, looking at the boy without knowing what to do or say. "I really mean it." The first thing that came to Newt's mind at the time was Stacey's words. So when Thomas started leaning toward him, Newt moved away.

"I'm not a girl, Tommy." The words forced out of his chest, Thomas frowned.

"I know," He assured.

"No," Newt denied. “I'm not a girl, and I'm not a weird fetish, either. You can't just use me and get rid of me like I'm a scarf.” Newt stood up and started to raise his voice, Thomas looked at him confused but followed. The brunet took Newt by the shoulders, and forced the blond to look back at him.

"What are you talking about? Where do all those ideas come from?" A tear slid down Newt's cheek. He seemed to hesitate about telling the truth, but decided to be honest.

"Stacey," Thomas sighed in frustration. "She said that," The brunet didn't let him finish.

“Newt, nothing Stacey says is true. She's crazy, and she just wanted to make you feel bad.”

"But,"

"Nothing." Thomas interrupted again. "Is that why you left the party? Because Stacey told you that?" Newt's cheeks turned slightly red, and he nodded slowly. Thomas let out a sigh. "Did she tell you anything else I need to know?" The boy was silent for a few seconds, remembering the accusation Stacey had made to him, but in the end he decided to just deny. "I think I feel less drunk. Let's take you home, okay?" Newt wiped his cheeks and nodded, now terribly embarrassed.

As they had punctured the bicycle tire and wanted to get there as quickly as possible due to the blond's curfew, they had no choice but to take the bus.

"I'll come for the bike tomorrow," Thomas assured the blond.

There weren't many people at that time on the street, but they were all clearly going home, so the bus they got on was a little crowded. They found a free seat and with a shake of his head, Newt motioned for Thomas to sit down. The boy hesitated, but did as Newt told him. Seconds later, the blond sat on Thomas' lap, surprising him. They were in that position the whole trip. Thomas resting his chin on the blond's shoulder, and blaming his drunkenness for slowly stroking the edge of Newt's skirt, who did not comment on it. Newt only leaned his whole body against Thomas', and took one of the hands of the brunet to wrapped it around his waist. Even as the bus began to empty, and only they and a handful of people remained, they did not move from their position.

They reached the station closest to Newt's house, and the two got off. They walked the remaining streets, and suddenly they were in front of the house.

"You should stay," Was the first thing Newt said upon arrival. "It's late." Thomas just looked at him.

"I'll run."

"No," Newt interjected, he seemed to think his words very well but in the end he only said one. "Stay."

Newt's parents didn't discover their son sneaking Thomas in, or if they did, they didn't mention anything about it. The blond muttered a short I'm here, good night, and they walked up the stairs without trying to make any noise that might give them away.

Now they were both in bed, fully clothed and just staring at the ceiling.

"So Brenda was high, huh?" Newt giggled weakly.

"A lot," He assured. "She started yelling something about a big conspiracy by fast food companies and then ate half a pizza box." Thomas also laughed weakly and another silence formed between them.

"Newt," The aforementioned closed the eyes.

"Tommy," He whispered the brunet's name in response.

“I didn't tell you that you were pretty for referring to you as a girl, I called you pretty because you really are. You are fucking beautiful."

Newt slowly opened his eyes and turned to see Thomas, his cheeks flushed and glitter on his face, almost causing the brunet to lose his breath again.

"I really want to kiss you," Thomas admitted, causing Newt to turn to look at him better. "But I don't want you to think it's just because I'm drunk, this time I want to do everything right."

"You know, we are not _that_ drunk." A smile began to form on the lips of the boys and they tried not to chuckle. "But I understand."

They continued to watch each other, looking like they had a battle of glances. They lasted like that for a long time, and when Newt moved his face closer to the older one to kiss him, Thomas just stretched further and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Night, Newt." Thomas tried to hug Newt but the younger one was quicker and broke away from the grip, getting up from the bed.

"I'm not going to sleep like this, I need to take off my makeup." Newt stuck his tongue out to Thomas as he headed for the door. "I'll not delay. You can take off your clothes, I don't think it's comfortable sleeping in jeans.”

Upon awakening, the two boys were entangled. Thomas kept his arms around Newt's waist, and the blond was hiding his head in Thomas' chest.

Thomas was the first to open his eyes. He got a little disoriented when he saw where he was but when he noticed the boy in his arms he remembered everything and smiled. He removed a hand from the grip on the blond's waist and directed it to his hair, stroking it. He only received a small sound of complaint from Newt, making him laugh. Newt opened his eyes and when he saw Thomas seeing him, he smiled lazily at him.

"Newt, breakfast is served!" The scream of the blond's mom was the first thing they heard that day. Newt opened his eyes in surprise, realizing the situation they were in.

"Damn," He cursed softly. "I have to get you out of here before my mom," The boys heard footsteps on the stairs, and the brunet could see the panic growing in Newt's eyes.

The humming of Newt's mom, trying to keep the rhythm of a song in her mind, was heard closer and closer. The blond, finding no other solution, threw the sheets next to the bed and then pushed Thomas, making him roll and fall on top of them, managing to cushion the blow a little. The older boy let out a sound of surprise, which was overshadowed by the sound of the door opening.

"Newt, honey." His mom greeted him, and the blond smiled nervously at him. "Come down, breakfast is ready." She seemed not to notice the situation, and the woman smiled back at him and left the room, closing the door.

"Bloody hell, that was close." Newt exclaimed, getting off the bed and stretching his arms upward making a couple of his bones creak. He turned to the floor and found Thomas with a puzzled face.

The blond crouched down and squatted in front of Thomas. "Sorry, Tommy. If they see you here, they are going to create a scandal and they are going to put us a lot of rules.” The boy touched Thomas' nose with a finger, and gave him a smile. "Let's get you out of here."

After the difficult task that was getting Thomas out of Newt's house without his parents realizing it, the boys didn't see each other all weekend. Thomas, unsurprisingly, was punished for not showing up all night, but the boy found it difficult not to smile when his parents scolded him since all he could think of was Newt. Newt in his arms, Newt smiling, Newt laughing, Newt telling him something, Newt placing a kiss on his cheek as a farewell. Newt, Newt, Newt.

In addition, for Thomas' luck, arriving on Sunday he fell into a terrible fever and cough that didn't let him sleep. Newt wanted to go visit him, but the brunet told him that it wasn't necessary, since he didn't want to infect him.

Three days he didn't go to class, days that were quite long without any human interaction other than that of his parents entering his room sometimes to watch that his son was still alive. Monday was not so difficult to cope with, he spoke to Newt by text, but after Tuesday afternoon the boy didn't answer back.

Thomas had no time to think about that, as he spent the whole day sleeping.

The brunet didn't worry about it, since he knew that Newt used to forget answering messages. He decided that he could wait until the next day to finally see him.

Thomas arrived surprisingly excited the next day at school. His parents seemed to had mercy on his son and had decided to lift the punishment and return him the car, so this time he arrived early, looking for the blond who occupied his thoughts all the time. He didn't find him in the first hours, so he just went to his classes and waited for his free hours to look for Newt.

When the time came, the boy spotted his friend Teresa in the sea of people in the corridors, so he went to her.

"T." The girl looked at him, and raised her eyebrows, clearly surprised by his presence.

"Tom, you are alive." The boy laughed.

"Do you know where Newt is?" The brunet didn't want to sound so desperate, but the question accidentally left his lips.

The girl put on a sympathetic smile.

"I haven't seen him since yesterday," The concerned tone in Teresa's voice made the smile on Thomas' face fade. "I hope he feels better,"

"What?" Thomas asked, panicking. "What are you talking about? Why are you sorry?"

Brenda decided it was the perfect time to appear, greeting them and raising an eyebrow at the sight of Thomas.

"What's up?" She asked, leaning against the lockers.

"What happened to Newt?" The girl opened her mouth in surprise, and looked at Teresa, who just shrugged and muttered He doesn't know.

"Let him tell you." Brenda limited to reply. Thomas raised his eyebrows.

"And where is he?"

"In the library." The girl answered.

"Tom, take it easy," The boy could no longer hear his friend, as he left for the said place.

Upon arrival, Thomas noted that the library was larger than he remembered, and that finding Newt would not be such an easy task. It was three stories high, and the hallways were tediously long.

Thomas cursed softly as he walked down the hallways and cautiously looked around, trying to find blond hair.

At the second floor, without any idea where Newt could be, an idea came to his mind. Thomas took his cell phone out of his pocket, unlocked it, and searched through the contacts for the blond's name. Finding it, he simply clicked it and the call came in. Seconds after, on the right side of the hall, a cell phone began to ring, and a voice cursed.

Thomas smirked, and headed toward where the noise had come from.

Arriving near the spot, he saw Newt sitting at a table with his face covered with a book. Without making a sound, he sat down in front of the boy and lightly kicked his leg, trying to get his attention. Newt didn't answer to the act, and continued with the book raised in front of him. Thomas leaned in to get closer to the other boy and started to speak.

"Teresa has said something very strange to me today," Thomas whispered, trying to only be heard by Newt. "It left me worried about you, that's why I came looking for you."

There was no reaction from Newt for a few seconds, until he let out a light sigh. The minor slowly lowered the book, and rolled the eyes in defense as he noticed how the expression on Thomas' face changed as he watched him.

"Maybe because of this?" The boy didn't even have to point it out, they both knew exactly what Newt was referring to. The blond had a nice lip gloss, and a slightly pink blush. Makeup that didn't entirely cover the bruise on his left cheekbone and broken lip.

Thomas reached out and took Newt's hand.

"What happened?" He asked concerned, Thomas frowned and tightened his grip on Newt's hand. "Who did this to you?"

Newt released the grip, overwhelmed by the questions.

"I'm fine, Tommy." He assured, placing a smile that Thomas knew was forced. "You don't have to make a scene. With my parents and Brenda's it has been more than enough.”

"But Newt," Thomas tried to object. "It shouldn't stay like this."

“Tommy, today I have denounced it. Don't worry, it's alright." Newt assured, still whispering although the hall they were in was clearly empty.

After a silence, Thomas spoke again.

"Will you at least tell me what happened?" Newt looked at him with bright eyes, and gave him a worried smile, taking Thomas' hand on his. He let out another sigh, and lovingly kicked Thomas' foot just as the brunet did before.

"Only a boy who doesn't seem to like the idea of me wearing skirts even though it doesn't affect him at all." Newt tried to sound casual, but his voice broke at the end. "It doesn't matter anymore, seriously."

"Whom?" Thomas asked, anger running through his blood, trying hard not to stop and break everything around him. "Newt, I need you to tell me who it was." Thomas' jaw was tense, along with his entire body, and that was something the blond noticed.

"I don't think it's a good idea," Newt tried to reason. "Tommy, breathe."

"No," Thomas started to move his foot as a tic. “I need you to tell me, no one can do this to you. No one can harm you." Thomas tried to convince him. Newt slowly stroked Thomas' knuckles, and kept his eyes on him.

"I don't want you to get in trouble." He just answered. "And I know you will do something stupid if I tell you."

"Of course I will!" Thomas broke Newt's grip on his hand and stood up, startled. "No one can hurt you." He reassured. Seeing that Newt was not reacting, he just grabbed his backpack and took out his cell phone. "I'll find out who it was."

"Tommy," As Newt tried to argue against it, Thomas walked down the hall. The blond being left behind for having to store all his things, it was impossible to reach the brunet.

The first ring of the call came in, and Thomas kept walking furiously. The first three rings rang until his friend answered him.

"Tom." It was the first thing the brunette said when answering. "What happens?" Thomas moved down the hall, and in the distance he spotted the girl. He walked towards her in big steps.

"Who it was?" His voice sounded harsh, and he could feel Teresa pursing her lips.

“Tom,” Before his friend could continue speaking, Thomas reached her and stood in front, they hang up the phone and the blue-eyed girl shook her head.

"Whom?" He asked again, this time looking her in the eye.

The girl didn't speak a word, but her lips moved slowly, indicating to Thomas the name. The brunet clenched his fists, and he bolted towards where he sensed the person responsible for having hurt Newt was.

Thomas searched in the usual places where he knew the boy's gang used to hide to smoke. He didn't find them anywhere until he got to the parking lot, and he spotted a couple of boys sitting on the hood of an old car with weathered paint.

His hands were still fist-shaped, and he strode closer.

"Hey," one of the guys from the group who knew him greeted him.

Thomas ignored him, and took the boy with the cigar in his hands by the collar of the shirt, causing him to throw it in surprise, and everyone went silent immediately.

"I'm going to kill you," Thomas' words were direct, making the boy try to break free of the grip but the brunet grabbed him tighter, lifting him a little.

"Bro, what's wrong? I think there was a misunderstanding.” The boy's voice sounded nervous, and he was not able to look Thomas in the eye. The brunet took it upon himself to silence his stutter with a blow to his jaw.

"If you touch him again, if you even look at him again I will kill you. Do you understand?" Thomas shook him, forcing him to try to stood up in his tip toes so he could breathe properly and also to look back at him. "Do you understand?" This time he shouted, causing the boy to nod as quickly as he could after the blow.

"I don't know what your fucking problem is, I don't even want to know the reason why you did it because it's surely your fucking sexual frustration and that you don't take no for an answer like at the party, but there will be no next time." Thomas tightened his grip on the other boy, starting to hurt him again.

Thomas came to himself when he spotted a small figure walking out the door of the building, and running towards the parking lot. Stopping a few cars from the scene, and observing the situation.

Until then, Thomas forgot about the damage he wanted to cause to the other boy, and just released him, knocking him to the ground.

"Get out of here." He commanded, causing the boy to crawl away, and take his jaw in his hands, groaning in pain. His friends followed, leaving Thomas alone.

Thomas kept staring straight ahead, noticing how Newt was looking at him worriedly. The blond slowly approached him, and having him close, Newt pushed him weakly.

"I told you not to do anything stupid, how did you even know who it was? Oh God. Brenda told you, didn't she? The younger took a hand of the brunet with his. "Tommy, I didn't want you to get in trouble."

Thomas placed one of his free hands on the minor's cheek.

"Newt, you weren't going to be able to stop me." The blond sighed in frustration.

"Your stubbornness stresses me out." Newt let out a slight laugh after he made the comment, and let Thomas caress his cheek. "Did you at least went to your last class?" Thomas grimaced, and Newt denied. "You can't do this all the time, okay? There are other ways to fix it than generating more hatred. I need you to understand.” Thomas remained silent, and after a few seconds he nodded. Newt smiled at him, and the older one suddenly felt better.

The bell rang and people started to walk out the doors, making the two boys no longer alone. Newt moved away from the touch of the major, and they began to walk slowly through the parking lot.

"They returned me the car." Thomas announced, as he took out the keys and showed them to the minor.

"Look who's not grounded anymore." Newt scoffed as he chuckled and swayed on one foot as they walk.

They walked to Thomas' car, in comfortable silence.

"Do you want a ride?" Thomas asked, as he opened the driver's door.

Newt tightened his grip on the straps of his backpack, and looked Thomas in the eye. The sun was hitting his face, and the youngest seemed to be golden. Thomas could watch him all day. Even with the bruises on his face, he was incredibly handsome.

Newt looked down, and in the lowest voice Thomas had heard come from the blond, he answered.

"I really don't want to go home."

Thomas raised an eyebrow, and the blond just shrugged.

"We can go to my place if you want." Surprise was reflected in the minor's face by the offer that Thomas had made, since he had never been to his house before.

Newt nodded sheepishly, and Thomas simply smiled in response.

They didn't utter a word the entire way, only the music coming from the speakers being the only sound that surrounded them at that time. Newt was watching through the window everything that was happening around him. He seemed too immersed and interested in it, and Thomas decided not to interrupt him. Turning to see him from time to time and smiling when Newt grimaced at what he saw through the window.

They soon arrived Thomas' house, who parked in front and turned off the car, getting out and heading to the back seat to get their backpacks. Newt watched him all the time, and went out when the brunet was about to open his door.

"Nice place." It was the first thing that came out of the blond's lips, as they entered Thomas' house.

Thomas just smiled at him, and his gaze pointed towards the kitchen.

"Come on, let's eat."

Newt was laughing with his mouth full of food as he tried to get Thomas to stop imitating the English accent of the blond's now professor of literature.

"Oh, my God. Stop, you are terrible.” Newt stifled a laugh, as Thomas nodded and approached him, placing a kiss on his forehead and pulling away to take a mouthful of pasta. Newt pretended not to feel his cheeks burning, and swallowed the food. "Did you prepare this?" The blond asked, as he took more pasta with the fork. "It's delicious."

"No," Thomas replied, after drinking water. "My parents hired someone to cook for us for the week." Newt opened his mouth in surprise and nodded. "Do you want more?" Thomas asked, as he put his dishes aside, and Newt put the last bite into his mouth.

The blond denied, as he stood up and helped Thomas put the dishes in the dishwasher. Newt was about to start cleaning, when Thomas don't let him and took his hand. Whispering _I'll take care of that later_ , he yanked on Newt and they headed up the stairs.

Along the way, the blond couldn't help but feel his body tingling due to the touch that the older one held in his hand. The touch felt different, everything somehow felt different since the night Thomas had been at his house, and made to Newt the confession about how he felt about him. The blond couldn't help but feel nervous.

They reached the room at the end of the hall, and Thomas turned the bolt, pulling Newt into his room with him.

The boy released his hold on Newt's hand, and the blond began to walk around the room, curiously observing the things that Thomas had. How it was that he had ordered his prizes, the books that were stacked in a corner of the room and the enormous framed puzzle he had hang besides the closet.

Thomas sat on the bed, and watched the blond the whole time. They exchanged glances, and Thomas waved his hands, motioning for Newt to come closer.

The blond smiled, and kept walking around the room, distracted by everything he found.

"Newt," Thomas' voice sounded so calm and confident as he spoke the name, that the blond felt his skin bristle. Newt glanced back at the older one, placing down the book he had taken into place and deciding this time to come closer.

In slow steps and under Thomas' watchful eye, Newt stood in front of him. Making room between Thomas' legs, he stood in front of the other boy. The blond placed his hands on Thomas' shoulders, but didn't look him in the eye.

"Newt," Thomas whispered again. With his stomach knotted, the blond looked at him back. The brunet took the face of the minor, and with his fingers gently caressed the bruise on his left cheekbone. Approaching, and placing a kiss there. Newt blushed, and as Thomas turned away he could see it, placing a smile on his face.

"You are beautiful," Thomas admitted. Newt laugh nervously, lowering his face to look at the floor, but being stopped by Thomas, who raised his face again.

After a while, in which Thomas did nothing more than trace the features of Newt's face with his fingers and caress his face, he again interrupted the comfortable silence they had formed.

"I can't believe you're real," Newt denied, but couldn't help but put a smile on his face. "So fucking pretty."

The blond, wanting Thomas to stop talking so as not to make him feel so nervous, decided to do something about it. He walked a little closer to the brunet, who was still sitting on the bed, and straddled him.

He thought that in that way, Thomas would be surprised and stop flattering him. The brunet just put a huge smile on his face, and removed a hand from Newt's face. Now placing it on the minor's leg, starting to mark small random patterns.

Before Newt began to talked, Thomas placed his fingers on the boy's lips. Slowly stroking the wound on his lip, Newt felt his heart stop.

"If I'm gentle, it wouldn't hurt if I kiss you, right?" Newt blushed again, and slowly shook his head.

Thomas closed the distance between them. Newt placed his hands on the brunet's shoulders to lean on, and he began to move his lips in sync with Thomas'.

Thomas kissed him gently, smoothly. As if he was kissing Newt's mouth for the first time, and he wanted to remember it forever. The body of both was filled with a feeling of euphoria. Newt trying to accelerate the kiss, but being stopped by Thomas, who just smiled making them part their lips slightly for a moment, then put them back together and continue kissing him tortuously slow.

They continued kissing for a long time, too immersed in the moment to want to stop. Only until the room got a little dark because the sun was setting, the boys were aware of the time and decided they would stop for a moment.

They both had swollen lips and heavy breathing. Thomas took one of his hands off Newt's waist, and placed it on his cheek, stroking it.

"Would you give me a chance?" Thomas' question confused the blond, who only looked at him with doubt. "I mean, would you go out with me?" The question hung in the air for a while, and Thomas felt he needed to keep talking. "I really like you, and I know I've been shitty person before, but" Newt placed a finger on the brunet's lips, making him remain silent and now it was Thomas' turn to look at him confused.

"Tommy," The nickname came affectionately from the boy's lips, reassuring the brunet below him. Newt pressed his finger to Thomas' lips, and let out a small giggle.

Feeling overwhelmed by all the feelings that invaded him, Newt just put his lips back to Thomas', placing them in another slow and tortuous make out session.

When they separated again, it was Newt's turn to take Thomas' face in his hands. Marking his features with his fingers, the boy grinned at the grimaces that Thomas was making to make him laugh.

"You really mean it?" Newt's voice sounded low, unsure. "Won't you change your mind," Newt swallowed hard and stopped his movements. "Are you sure?"

Thomas placed his right hand on top of Newt's, forcing him to look him in the eye.

"I mean it." He talked in a sure voice. "And I'm also being honest when I say I would never hurt you again." Newt smiled delicately. "I just want to be with you," He confessed. "And I know that I acted like a jerk before and that there is no excuse for that, but my mind was a mess. I was so confused,” Newt looked at him intently. "You're so _wow_ ," Newt let out an almost silent nervous laugh. “And you made me feel so many different things that I hadn't felt before, to the point of making me lose my mind.” Thomas ran his thumbs over Newt's hands that were still on his face. "But now I am sure of what I feel and what I want," He placed a kiss on Newt's hand. "And it's you."

Newt was silent for a few seconds, surprise clearly reflected on his face and his cheeks still painted a deep red. He tried to speak, but the words just didn't come from his lips.

"Tommy, you know it's so easy to make me blush, and you say all these things?" The blond smiled mischievously, speaking in the most delicate tone of voice that the embarrassment he was feeling let him. "You are quite a Romeo." He tried to joke, and stroked Thomas' cheeks, placing a fleeting kiss on his lips. "I feel so... Overwhelmed by everything you just said." Newt admitted, trying to choose the right words. "But," The boy ran a finger down Thomas' chin, tracing it. "If I'm sure of something, it's that I also want to be with you."

Thomas smiled at the confession and stood with Newt in his arms, spinning around and making him laugh. At last they lay down on the bed, and Thomas spread kisses on the boy's face while the blond caressed his chest. After a while, they heard the sound of a garage opening.

"My mom's here." Thomas warned. "I think it's time for dinner." The brunet stretched out and saw his watch. "Yeah, indeed. It's eight o'clock." He confirmed. Newt chuckled and raised an eyebrow.

"Does that mean we spend all afternoon just kissing?" Thomas placed a victorious smile on his face.

"Hey, you can't blame me. You have such a sinful mouth.” Thomas traced Newt's lower lip with his thumb. "Such pretty lips," Thomas tried to place his lips on Newt's, but the boy moved away, paying attention to the sound of the garage door now closing.

"Oh Tommy. Now how am I going to get out of here?” The brunet frowned, and Newt moved away from Thomas' chest. Now sitting next to him on the bed.

“I suppose you will leave after I have introduced you to my mom, and after we dine. She promised that today she would buy Thai food, I hope you like it.” Newt opened his eyes with panic written all over his face, which Thomas couldn't notice. The brunet got up from the bed and stretched out his arms. "I could spend the whole day kissing you." Newt ignored Thomas' comment, and looked around in panic.

"Meet your mom? _Now_?" The boy got out of bed, and started walking from one side to another, Thomas looked at him with amusement. "Like this?" He commented out loud again. "I'm such a mess!"

Thomas took him by the hand when he walked by his side, forcing him to face him and stop walking.

"You look great, as always." Thomas assured and Newt denied.

"I don't know if you remember but I have bruises on my face, and _Oh_! I'm quite sure my hair is a bloody mess 'cause you had me all this time against the bed.” Newt reproached, and Thomas just denied amused.

"I promise she would not comment on it," Thomas tried to calm the minor, who ignored him and started stroking his hair, trying to accommodate it. "Hey Newt." The boy this time sighed and looked Thomas in the eye. "Don't worry, seriously. I promise you everything will be fine. Also, I'm going to be there.” The blond smiled nervously and nodded, leting out a small laugh.

"Your hair is also a mess." Newt commented.

"I'm sure that's your fault, you were playing with it." Thomas teased, and the blond just rolled the eyes, putting a smile on his face.

"I guess so, I really don't regret it." Before Thomas had a chance to comment about it, they were interrupted.

"Thomas, come down for dinner or it will get cold." The boy raised an eyebrow and extended his hand for Newt to take, who hesitantly, after a few moments nodded and took it.

"Let's go."

The two boys went downstairs and stand in front of the dining table. Thomas' mother would soon leave the kitchen, while a nervous Newt ironed his skirt with his hands, feeling a little anxious. Thomas smiled and approached to place a kiss on his cheek.

"Hey, she's going to love you." He whispered in Newt's ear, and the blond couldn't help but smile.

"Shhh, I can't believe you're going to introduce me to your mother after almost only two hours of relationship." The blond mocked as he grimaced at Thomas. "What will you do after ten hours? Ask me for marriage?" Newt joked.

"Don't be silly, I need at least two more hours to get the rings." Thomas joked back, and Newt laughed when suddenly the kitchen door opened.

Thomas' mom appeared on the other side, who upon noticing the blond's presence raised an eyebrow and looked at Thomas, who brightly smiled at her and the woman smiled at him almost immediately back. Her eyes rested curiously on the teenager next to her son. Thomas cleared his throat.

"Mom! He's Newt, my boyfriend." The blond felt all his blood settle on his cheeks, and looked at the surprised face plastered on the mother's face, which immediately changed again to a smile.

"Newt," Thomas' mother repeated slowly. "What a beautiful name!" The woman placed the bags she had on the table, and approached the boy giving him a small hug, which Newt quickly returned surprised. "And he's a very handsome boy." She assured, as they parted. "I'm sure my boy had a lot of competition," The woman smiled at the two boys, and winked. "Thank you for choosing my son, he's such a good boy." The woman squeezed Thomas' cheek, and he groaned embarrassed. Newt laughed softly. "Come, sit down. I hope you like Thai food, Newt."

"I have never tried it." The two boys walked to the table, and sat down next to Thomas' mother, who took the food out of the bags and quickly Newt helped her.

"Oh, Thomas loves it." The woman commented, as she placed the portions on the plates. "So boys, how was your day?"

Newt smiled, and they started a quiet conversation over dinner. Thomas' mom liked Newt, they seemed to get along quickly, and Thomas couldn't be happier about it.

"Are you going to stay tonight?" She asked after a while, when they had finished dinner and were preparing to clean the table. Newt opened his mouth in surprise, as Thomas took his hand under the table and caressed it. "It's just that it's too late, and I think your parents and I would feel calmer if you didn't have to leave at this time, or I could take you home if you think it's necessary."

" I would have to ask my parents if they give me permission, I'll call them."

"Oh, sure. You can call them from here, there's the phone. Do you want me to call them?"

After denying and saying he would do it himself, the blond thanked her and headed to the phone. He picked it up and dialed the only phone number he knew by heart since he was a little kid.

"Mom? Hi, yes. Sorry, I was going to call you but I forgot. I'm at Tommy's house, yes. His mom has told me that she can drive me home, but she has also told me that I can stay because it would be easier. Yes, I would go home tomorrow morning." Newt stuck the phone closer to his ear. "No. It was her idea, I swear." This time he tried to whisper. "Mom," He complained. "Yes, I will behave." His cheeks flushed red. "Okay, thanks. See you tomorrow. Me too, good night." The boy hung up and gave a little sigh.

He returned to the dining room, and realized that they had already cleaned. The boy entered the kitchen, and found Thomas and his mother chatting as they put away the already washed utensils.

"Newt, what did your parents say?" The woman smiled at him and the two pairs of eyes landed on the blond.

"She said it's okay for me to stay, if it's not too much trouble."

"Of course not." She assured. "We'll have to make some rules though." Thomas' mother clarified. "I know how this love thing is, and how it drives you crazy with all this hormones and everything else, so you'll sleep in separate rooms." Newt blushed and Thomas groaned. "Sorry, guys. I think your parents would agree with me." She turned to see Newt and gave him a mocking smile.

"Thomas, show Newt the guest room and give him a new toothbrush. They're in the corner drawer. If you need something don't hesitate to ask, I'll go upstairs to finish doing some work. I'll leave you for now, but I don't want you to fall asleep so late," She warned the boys and they nodded. "Good night." The woman placed a kiss on her son's forehead, and gave Newt another on the cheek. "It was really nice to meet you, Newt. Rest well boys."

As she left the kitchen, Thomas walked to Newt and took him by the arm, directing them toward the living room. The boy threw himself on a sofa and yanked Newt onto him.

Thomas wrapped his arms around Newt and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Sorry, that was embarrassing." Thomas apologized, and Newt laughed.

"Your mother is pure love." Newt assured, smiling at the act of affection and circling Thomas' neck with his arms, sinking his nose into the brunet's neck and loving his scent. "It was a bad idea to tell her I'm your boyfriend, though," Newt commented quietly.

"Why?" Thomas asked as he played with Newt's hair.

"She will make us sleep in separate rooms." Thomas laughed and placed a tender kiss on the blond's temple.

"I will find a solution, don't worry." Newt laughed too. "I love being with you." Thomas confessed, while still stroking his hair.

Newt's heart began to beat a little louder, and a warm feeling surrounded him.

"I love it too." The two boys smiled, and Newt moved from his comfortable position to bring them both face to face. "I adore you." Thomas smiled and joined their lips, the boys had another make out session until the clock in Thomas' living room struck midnight.

"I think we should go to sleep now, we told your mother we wouldn't be staying late." Newt said between kisses. Thomas made a complaint sound but at the end he just nodded.

"Five minutes more?" He tried to convince.

"We've been kissing for over an hour!" The blond exclaimed in a low voice, as he placed another kiss on Thomas' lips and separated from the grip, stooding up and pulling from Thomas' hand so he did the same. "Come on, you need to tell me where I'm going to sleep, and you also owe me a toothbrush."

Thomas finally gave in to Newt, and taking him by the hand, they headed up the stairs. The brunet indicated that the room in front of his was the guest room, and that Newt would sleep there.

"I need to check if my extra pajamas are clean," Newt cut him off.

"I can sleep only with a shirt if you lend it to me." He assured, smiling.

"Okay, that's very hot." Newt stifled a laugh, and placed a hand on his mouth to keep from making more noise.

"Go get the shirt while I go to the bathroom," He instructed, playfully tapping Thomas' chest, then walking away to the end of the hallway with the toothbrush Thomas had previously given him in his hand. The brunet let out a big sigh as he watched Newt leave, and only after Newt closed the door behind him did he walk to his bedroom.

After Newt came out of the bathroom, he went to the room where he would sleep and found in the bed the shirt he had asked Thomas for. The boy sat on the bed and took the shirt, placing it close to his face and inhaling the scent. It smelled of Thomas, the blond smiled and began to remove his clothes to put it on. After doing so, he looked around the room for a bit and decided that he would go to Thomas' room to tell him good night. Just before he stood up there was a knock on the door and he couldn't help but smile.

Newt stood up and opened the door, leaning against the door frame and giving his new boyfriend a smile.

"Hello," Newt greeted him, crossing the arms in front of his chest.

"Hey," Thomas scratched his head, and peeked at the boy in front of him, smiling instantly. "You look so hot in one of my shirts." Newt let out a giggle and shook his head. "Sorry, it's late and my brain no longer reasons before speaking."

"Then you should sleep now." Newt assured, as he placed his hands on Thomas' chest.

"I don't want us to be apart." Thomas confessed. "Come to bed with me." He tried to convince the blond.

"I don't want to make a bad impression on your mother." Newt stuck his tongue out at him, and Thomas laughed. Placing a kiss on Newt's lips afterward. He looked at him with loving eyes, and Newt felt exposed, instantly blushing and feeling warm.

"What happens?" It was what he managed to ask after a while of peaceful silence and the gaze of Thomas in him.

Thomas just managed to shrug, not knowing how to put into words that he was simply ecstatic. Thomas just placed a kiss on the blond again, then lovingly ruffled his hair.

"I can't wait to tell others that you agreed to be my boyfriend." Newt smiled at the confession.

"They won't stop bothering us." The blond assured. "But yeah, I can't wait either." The boy placed a big smile on his face and took Thomas' face with both hands, placing a loud kiss on his lips, hoping it wasn't loud enough to be heard by Thomas' mom.

"Thanks for today," Newt said. "I love you." He confessed, walking away from Thomas and taking the door handle with one hand. Thomas took his free hand with one of his hands.

"Me too." He answered honestly, reassuring Newt and making him feel an explosion inside him.

The two boys watched each other for a while, simply admiring each other and being aware of each other's breathing. The touch in their hands making them feel warm and that they were living an almost unreal experience.

"I'll try to sleep," Thomas broke the silence that had formed between them. “But I'm sure it will be impossible having you a few steps away from me, so don't put the lock."

"Tommy," Newt reproached, letting out a small laugh but not adding anything else, secretly wanting for Thomas to enter the room as soon as possible. "Good night." He tried to say goodbye, placing a kiss on the cheek of Thomas, who just pulled him and gave him a long kiss on the lips, stealing his breath. As Newt parted, he tried to catch his breath and only managed to smile and shake his head.

"See you soon." Thomas assured, and they separated, entering their respective rooms.

Half an hour later, when Newt had decided he would try to sleep, the door to the guest room opened slowly and Thomas entered, trying not to made any noise that might give him away. Newt stifled a laugh, and waited patiently for the boy to be close enough to the bed to lift the covers and make a space on the bed. Thomas wrapped his arms around him and placed several kisses on his face and neck, causing him to giggle. And it was definitely worth taking the risk that they would be discovered, and that Newt would warn him in a whisper that he would have to get out of there very early, before his mother would wake up, so he could sleep with the blond in his arms, and he could hear how his breathing softened as he fell into a deep sleep. Yeah, it was definitely worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I don't know where this whole idea came from, but I really enjoyed writing it.  
> I always feel that everything I write its a big mess, so if you have any comments to improve it they will be welcome.  
> I'm sorry, and I hope you like it and that it had entertain u  
> and well, let's toast for newtmas
> 
> tumblr: [punknewt](http://punknewt.tumblr.com)


End file.
